Reign of Mercia
by iikawin
Summary: Caroline is forced to marry the King of Mercia, Niklaus Mikaelson. It wasn't exactly love at first sight, well not for her at least. What happens when she gets to know him, will she fall for him or hate him more? "(all Mikaelsons included)That is a terrible summary, just read the story. " Collab. with gooddame.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline paced back and forth working out the hard wood floor of the palace. How dare he try to give her off to a random man as if she were some common whore from the streets.

"Father, I am only 17!" Caroline yelled piercing her nails in to her soft hand. "Why must I wed a man I do not know let alone anything of?" Caroline cried out let her anger take the best of her. Out of all of the girls in her kingdom why must she be the one to wed the king of Mercia, which is the largest kingdom in the entire world.

She has seen young girls wed mere strangers because their parents demanded it but she never thought it could happen to her.

"Caroline, you will soon reach your 18th birthday, you are old enough to wed." Her father sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, taking a seat on his beautifully designed gold throne that only a king can seat in.

"Why me?" Caroline whined like the princess she was. "Isn't there another maiden that could marry King Niklaus, I don't even know the man!"

"Caroline! You should be grateful, marrying King Niklaus will make you the future queen of Mercia, you will have a lot of power and so will I." He said selfishly, ignoring the tears that were now sliding down Caroline's rosy cheeks.

"I don't care about power, father." She spat out, before turning on her heels and half walking, half running to the door but she stopped abruptly at the sound of her fathers heavy voice laced with bitterness.

"This is not an option, Caroline, this is a command." Bill stood up and walked towards his daughter grabbing her roughly by the arm so she would face him. "And if you try to go against me, you'll be forced to leave this kingdom. No-one will ever associate themselves with you or even glance at you." Caroline slowly stare up at her father, hatred written all over her face. She was never close to her father but she never thought he would sell his own daughter for power. He became such a tyrant since the death of the queen, Caroline's mother, Elizabeth.

"You would banish your own daughter for not making you happy." Caroline whispered in a lone tone barely loud enough for him to hear.

"I would kill you for much less."

Caroline roughly took her arm from his grip and toons few steps back. "Fine, I will marry him." She growled at her, her light blue eyes filled with rage and hatred. "Not for you, but for self. The sooner I'm wed the sooner I'm away from you." She didn't wait for a response before escaping to her bedroom.

**;MERCIA;**

"Amara, what am I supposed to do?" Caroline paced back and forth around her large royal bedroom, her long blond fishtail braid smacking against her back with each step she took.

"Caroline, calm down, we will figure something out. I don't want you to marry some stranger either and my mother always tells me about how ruthless the King of Mercia can be, I will not let anything happen to you." Caroline's best friend, Amara, said trying to calm her down which didn't quite work.

"He's ruthless?" She immediately stopped pacing and stared at Amara,waiting for an explaination.

"Oh dear, I am sorry it was not my intentions to frighten you."

"My dear sister, you've known me longer than anyone. When has a ruthless man ever frightened me?" While she said this, she slowly walked toward her bed, where Amara was sitting, a huge confident smirk appearing on her pink lips.

"You always did like challenges." Amara smiled proudly, then took Caroline's hand in hers gently, her smile immediatly sliding off her features."But I assure you, this is not a man you should toy with or challenge because in the end you'll be the one that ends up hurt. I don't want you to get hurt, Care."

Caroline watched as tears escaped Amara's eyes, and slid down her cheeks till they dripped off onto her chest. She pulled her hand away from Amara's and quickly wrapped her arms around her closest friend.

Caroline has known Amara for almost 16 years and in all those years, she has only seen her friend cry once and that was when they were 3 years old. They were in the royal daycare playing when Silas came and pushed Amara down then laughed at her. Caroline ran to her friend's aid, and helped her up then shoved Silas. He ran away to tell on her. He kept messing with Amara after that and soon they realized that it was a young boys' way of showing he cares for a girl.

Since then Amara has always been the strong one, the one that's always stable and solves things, never breaking down over anything. Caroline has always admired that and wish she could be the strong and stable one.

"I will be fine, I promise. No need to cry." Caroline whispered to her friend, holding her tightly. "Besides what could go wrong?"

"You could die, that's what." Amara finally reponded after a long period of time.

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows, confusion taking over her features. She herself has heard rumors about King Niklaus but she was never one to believe rumors. What if these rumors were true though?

"I can take care of myself, I'll be fine." She didn't know if she really believed this statement but right now all she cared about was trying to reassure Amara and calm

"I am coming with you, I'll be your lady-in-waiting." Amara declared.

"I won't allow it, you are not a peasant for me to boss around. You are royalty also, remember that."

"Care, you might have forgotten but I am not royalty, I live in a small house by the hills, I may dress like royalty and that's only because you give me clothes to wear, but I am not royalty." Amara pulled away from Caroline's arms and looked into her eyes. "You are my best friend and I'll do anything for you, and that includes being your servant, I know for a fact that you'd do the same for me."

"Alright..." Caroline finally agreed to the idea and that brought a smile to Amara's

"When are we leaving?" Amara asked as she wiped the tears off her cheek with the sleeve of her dress.

"We're leaving tomorrow at the crack of dawn and we'll be in Mercia by sunset the next day. It's a two days trip." Caroline allowed a sad smile to appear on her lips. She was dreading the long trip but she's also realieved that she has two days to prepare herself for this chaos.

"When is the wedding supposed to take place?" Amara's fingers slowly combed through her hair, something she'd always do when she's nervous.

"The day after we get there." Caroline responded in a very low voice, Amara could barely hear her and she was sitting right next to Caroline.

"It's ok, we can do this, you can do this." They smiled at each other then both fell back on the bed screaming, it was something the two friends always did when they were frustrated and nervous.

**;MERCIA;**

The next day Caroline, Amara and a few servants were packed to begin their journey. Three carriages were prepared for them to mount, the first one was for the guards, the second one was for Caroline and Amara and the last one was for the servants.

Like planned, they left at the crack of dawn after saying farewell to friends and family. Caroline was so glad that she didn't have to see her father's face, that was the only bright side to the situation she was in, she'd be miles away from her terrible father.

To Caroline the trip was quite boring, she only spoke when she had to, other than that she was too busy imagining what was awaiting her in Mercia. She wondered what King Niklaus expects his future bride to look like or act like, would he be pleased with her? Or would he throw her to the side and find whores to take to his private chambers. The more she thought about this the more she became angry. Why does she care if he accepts her?

She was snapped out of her thought by the deep voice of one of the guards. "Princess Carolina, we've reached Mercia."

"Already?" She didn't fail to show the surprise in her voice. She looked through the glass window and realized that they were indeed in Mercia. It's the most beautiful kingdom she has ever seen and it's massive!

She then looked around the carriage for Amara and her eyes fell on Amara's head that was resting on her lap. She was sleeping soundly and it ached Caroline to disturb her sleep knowing that she didn't get enough sleep the night before.

"Amara, we're here." She gently patted her friend on the arm. Amara began to stir and eventually allowed her eyes to flutter open. She then sat up and stretched her arms out, a yawn escaping her lips. "Sorry, I was really tired." She apologized in a low worn out voice.

"It's fine, I am glad you got some rest." Caroline looked away from Amara and at the guard standing by the entrance of the carriage. "Thank you, Allen. Could you please give my lady-in-waiting and I a few minutes alone?" She asked politetly. All the guards and servants loved her because she was always polite to them and treated them as if they were her friends, not her servants.

"Of course, princess." Allen bowed his head then left them alone.

Caroline turned back to Amara and gave her a small smile. "We have to act the part my friend,we can't let them know that we're closer than what it seems, not yet at least, we don't really know these people and I don't want to take any risks yet."

"Well of course, m'lady." Amara bowed her head, playing the part like Caroline asked. Caroline began to giggle and Amara soon joined her.

"Thank you so much for this by the way..." Caroline thanked her then gave her a gentle hug.

"That's what friends are for." Amara winked then knocked on the carriage door, signalling the guard behind it that they were ready.

Amara was first to step out of the carriage with the help of the guards. Then it was Caroline's turn. She was so nervous that she hesitated getting off the carriage.

She looked at her refection in the mirror on the wall and made sure her braided her was nothing less than perfect and that her soft pink lips looked plump and tempting. She was going to walk into this game prepared to win. Amara poked her head in the carriage and scowled at Caroline "Hurry up, it's awkward being here by myself."

Caroline smiled then took Allen's hand to support herself as she planted her nude heels on the steps of the carriage, making her way out of it.

Once she was out she slowly looked up and all she saw was bright lights and many people cheering and clapping.

Caroline gave her best trying not to show how scared she was. In one days time she would be married to the King of Mercia and become Queen. People were kept back by guards who were trying to get at Caroline just to touch her like if she was someone special.

She fixed her friends dress and walked down the path her guards began to walk. Going more ahead she notice people waiting out the door for her arrival. They stood either on the left or right because they wouldn't dare block her path. Although three people stood in the center, a man about 3 years older than her, and a older man and woman who stood next to each other as if they were no longer in

Caroline notice the blackness in the guys soul. He stood there bitterly with her arms clamped together behind his back. His gaze met her and she seen a small smirk rise in the corner of his mouth.

She stop walking the bowed down to the king's parents, the past king and queen. "Hello your honors." The woman spoke nothing and just stared at the frighten blonde princess.

"Hello Lady Caroline," the old man said with a smile a little too flirty for her taste. He grabbed her hand and gave her a wet kiss. Caroline gave a sly smile and wiped her hand on her dress when the man turned away which wasn't missed by the king himself.

After greeting her soon to be in-laws, Caroline made her way over to the handsome dirty blond haired man, his blue-green eyes stared into her soul and that caused her to shiver slightly.

"Hello, Caroline." She smiled at the way her name rolled off his tongue. No Caroline stop it, she yelled at herself mentally. You are just here because of that bastard.

" It's a pleasure meeting you, your highness." She replied, slightly bowing her head. Even though she doesn't like him, she's not dumb enough to disrespect him. She was completely caught off guard when he took her right hand and slowly brought it to his lips, and gave it a light kiss. A much better kiss than the one his father gave her. She held back a smile, not wanting him to know that the small gesture brought joy to her hear.

She turned to Amara who never let her gaze look from the floor. She felt bad for her friend so she decided it was best to get away from all these people

"Your highness, my lady-in-waiting and I would like to be escorted to our chambers. The ride was long and bumpy. I would like to relax a bit before diner." Caroline asked the kind politely while placing a small smile on her lips.

He smiled back at her then nodded. "As you wish." he gestured for one of the guards to come take us to our room. "And Caroline..."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Please call me Nik." He purred out with a sly smirk on his gorgeous pink lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"How do you feel?" Amara asked sitting on the edge of Caroline bed. She rolled over on her side fixing her dress beneath her.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "I don't want to do this, but I'll be damned if my father kicks me out of a kingdom pasted on to him from my mother." Amara nodded and pulled Caroline to her feet.

"Well you will make a wonderful bride." Caroline blushed and looked in the mirror imagining herself in a wedding gowned. She pushed her hair out her face and tugged on her tight corset. "I wish to speak to my future husband." Amara shook her head and held her hands out.

"Maybe you should just wait till tomorrow to talk." Caroline didn't want to be mean, but she also didn't like to be told what to do.

"I didn't ask for permission, I said I want to talk to the king." Amara nodded and open the door letting Caroline out.

Caroline almost got lost on her way to the kings chambers. She moved her hair away and knocked on the door softly about to met her soon to be husband alone, before dinner.

"Niklaus." She whispered. Caroline waited a few seconds before raising her hand to knock on the door again, but it sung open revealing a shirtless Klaus.

"What is it?" He asked in a anger tone, but then realized to was Caroline. "Oh sorry, Love. I thought you were someone else." Caroline blushed.

"Umm you are shirtless." Caroline stated causing klaus to smile at her purity. "Yes, yes I am." He took a step closer to and smiled. "What can I help you with?"

"Umm… I wanted to speak of the marriage, our marriage." He chuckled and closed his bed room door fully.

"Now love, we both know we don't want this. Both of our fathers forcing us to do things we have no interest for." Caroline was taken back she was blinded by anger.

"Excuse me, I will lose everything if I don't do this, and you. You will lose nothing."

"I will lose my position as king, huh what about you?" He shot back.

"I will lose the right to even take a step in my homeland!" Caroline yelled back.

"Klaus? What's going on?" A small voice said from the inside of the room.

"You have a girl with you?" Caroline asked dumbfounded. "After our marriage that will stop! I will not be played a fool by you."

"Please, I am the king and I do whatever I please, but as for you, you'll be stuck being loyal to me even if I screw every wanch in this place." He told he harshly.

Caroline's mouth hung open as Klaus stomped back into his room to a naked dark haired girl that Caroline heard him call "Tatia" right before closing the door in her face.

Caroline stood there for a few seconds,staring at the door and thought to herself "I'll be damned if I let him treat me like this. I don't care if he's the king, he does not own me. This means war." She finally turned on her hills and strutted down the hall to her bedroom.

She found Amara sitting onthe bed, unpacking both their clothes.

"How did it go?" Amara asked immediately, not bothering to lookup at Caroline.

"He had a visitor. Find me the most gorgeous dress to wear for dinner tonight, please." Was all Caroline said thn made her way to the bathroom to take a warm bath.

Within an hour, Caroline was ready to go downstairs and eat dinner with her rude fiancé and his family.

She wore a floor length silky peach dress that hugged her mid-section tightly. The dress flattered her breasts greatly, it didn't expose a lot of cleavage but just enough to have the king wondering. The dress wasn't her best but it'd do for tonight. Since the dress was shoulderless she desided to leave her tempting, creamy neck visible by braiding her hair then putting it in the bun. The only accessories she wore was gorgeous gold earrings and a pure gold necklace her mother had given her, along with her dazzling tiara.

"Amara are you ready?" Caroline asked with slipping on her five inch nude heels.

"Caroline this dinner if only for family members." She responded with a sad smile on her lips.

"Well I am not family."

"You will be soon though, plus I have to pack my things and move to my own room. The guards notified me about it a few minutes ago." She walked up to her friend and gave her a hug.

"That sucks, why can't you stay?" Caroline pouted, hugging Amara back.

"You're going to move in with King Niklaus tomorrow anyway. I'll be fine, go Care, you're going to be late."

"I'll talk them into letting you have this room, you deserve to best." Caroline grinned at her while making her way out the door, making sure Amara didn't have the chance to argue.

Caroline's POV

I slowly walked down the very long stares, wondering why the hell they didn't have an elevator. I am sure they can afford it.

I took my time, I didn't care that I was late or that everyone was probably waiting on me, I just cared about not sweating in the dress.

When I finally stepped into the large dinning room, all eyes were on me. It made me feel uncomfortable. Everyone stood up to greet me.

Four men stood at the right side of the massive table filled with food while three ladies stood at the left side of the table.

At one end of the table, Niklaus' mother and father stood side by side. Niklaus stood at the opposite end, with an empty seat beside him that I assumed was my seat.

"I am terribly sorry I am late." I apologized while walked over to Niklaus' family members and greeting everyone of them.

His older brother Finn, kissed my hand and gave me a small smile, and so did his other brother Elijah. They were both quite handsome. After greeting them, I walked over to his younger brothers Kol and Henrik. Kol seemed a bit too excited to talk to me and his lips kissed my hand for so long that I had to jerk my hand away. The youngest of them all, Henrik was the cutest, he didn't bother to be a gentleman and just gave me a massive hug that caused me to smile and made Niklaus and the others laugh.

I gave Ester and Mikael a quick hello then went to greet the three girls. The one with blond hair was Niklaus' little sister while the one with red hair was, Sage Finn's wife. The brunnet's voice seemed very familar to me, when she said her name I knew where I remembered her from. She was the wanch Niklaus wad screwing. I frowned at her then shook my head which Niklaus saw and he gave me a warning look.

I made my way over to him and didn't even bother greeting him. Why should I even give him an ounce of my attention?

We soon began eating and having small talks. I didn't miss the way Nik would glance at me, and brush his arm against mine. He'd occasionally attempt to speak to me but I simply ignored him and started a conversation with one of his siblings.

Tatia, the stupid slut was twirling her brown locks with her index finger while talking to Elijah, and from the way she was fucking him with her eyes, I knew something was going on between them. To my surprise Nik didn't seem to care at all and that brought a smile to my lips. Maybe he didn't have feelings for Tatia, maybe it was all just for sex.

"Are you ready for the wedding tomorrow,Caroline?" Rebekah asked me with a genuine smile on her lips. I placed my fork down on my plate and sat up straight, to answer her honestly.

"Yes, I am." Ok maybe not honestly because that answer was obviously a lie and everyone knew it from the way I was hesitating.

"Darling, it's fine, I wouldn't be ready either, I think you'll be a great wife and queen though."

I gave her an appreciative smile and said "Thank you." She seem pretty nice, probably the nicest person here, well her and Henrik.

"She'll also make a pretty hot queen. Don't you agree, Nik?" Kol asked his brother with a mischievious smirk on his lips.

"Yes, she will make quite a hot queen." Nik smiled. He didn't seem like the type who would use to word 'hot'and that made a few people laugh while Tatia rolled her eyes.

I turned my head to look at him, and whispered "Thank you."

He looked so handsome with his expensive clothes only a king can wear and afford. It fits his body so well that I was almost drooling. He had his pure gold crown resting on his head and a smile on his gorgeous sexy pink lips- Really Caroline? Stop, he's an ass. You shouldn't be fantasizing about him.

He gave me a small smile then leaned forward to whispered in my ear, "No need tothank me, it's the truth. By the way, you look quite ravishing."

Thank god I was sitting down because my legs felt so numb as his words echoed in my ear while I still felt the presence of his warm breath. I just wanted to grab him and kiss him so bad but I shook my head and took deep breaths.

He chuckled at the affect he had on me , and that earned him a gently nudge on the arm from me. At that moment, I didn't see him as the king, only as my future husband.

Everyone at the table except Henrik looked at us as if we were cute adorable puppies. They all had a small smile on their lips, except Mikael and Tatia. I immediately looked down at my food while my cheeks turned pink.

"Caroline why are you blushing, are you ok?" Henrik asked with so much concern in his voice after he finally noticed everyone looking at Nik and I.

Kol, and Rebekah laughed, enjoying the sight of me squirm on my seat. Even the quite, composed Elijah let out a chuckle.

"I am fine, hun. Thank you for asking." I ignored the laughters and smiled at Henrik.

End of Caroline's POV

Caroline felt Tatia's eyes glaring at her. Then watched as she purposely leaned forward to give Klaus and anyone else in front of her a full view of her small pebbles of breast.

Caroline rolled her eyes and felt to need to better herself. She tugged at the top of her dress pulling it up about her breast line.

Caroline dropped her napkin on the floor and cursed under her breath, she leaned down to pick it up and caught a glance of Elijah's hand inside on Tatia's inner thigh. 'I knew it!' Caroline screamed in her head. She tried to stand up quickly, but hit her head on the table falling back.

"CAROLINE!" Henrik shouted as everyone stood out their chairs to help the queen to be.

She rubbed her head and looked up embarrassed. "I'm fine." She whispered trying to get Elijah and Tatia out of her mind.

"Like hell your not, that was a hard bump!" Klaus said helping Caroline to her feet too quickly because she fell over, but he used his quick reflexes and caught her.

Before Caroline could say anything Klaus tucked his arm under her knees and lifted her off her feet. "Let's go lay you down, Love."

Rebekah let out a long 'aww' and didn't hold back the grin on her face

"My brother is a romantic!" Henrik smiled and looked up and nodded as Klaus carried Caroline away.

"Put me down!" Caroline demand as soon as Klaus enter the room.

"Fine." He let her go and she flopped down on the bed. She huffed and crossed her arms like a child. "What made you jump up anyway?" Klaus asked standing next to the window.

"You're brother fingering your whore." Caroline said bitterly taking off her earrings and necklaces putting them on the table beside the bed. "I don't know what type of family this is, but I will not be shared."

Klaus laughed and shook his head. "Please, love. Don't act so innocent, I'm sure you loved it when you were deflowered."

Caroline gasped and yelled. "I have never been deflowered, I am no whore." She stood up and walked towards him. "I was waiting till marriage, but now that I know who I am marrying, I've decided to stay a virgin."

Klaus turn his body towards her and took a step forward. "You wouldn't be able to stay away, we all now how wet virgins get. You will be begging for me to open your small little legs and fuck you so hard that my name is all that you can remember.

Caroline attempted to slap him across his face with all her strength but he caught her hand, a huge frown on his lips.

"Let go of my hand." Caroline yelled, attempting to pull her hand out of his grip. He stared at her, his frown turning intoan amused smile as he jerked her against his hard chest.

"I am sorry for the way I treated you earlier love, it's not a way to treat a lady, but I will fuck who I want. I will have other women satisfy my needs since you are too afraid. If you have a problem with that, then do something about it." Nik whispered against Caroline's quivering lips. All she could do was stare at him, with her hands forming two fists.

She was caught off guard when she felt his soft lips press against her cheek. She held onto him tightly to prevent herself from falling since her numb legs no longer supported her.

"Goodnight, Caroline." Klaus gave her cruel smirk before releasing her and walking out of her edroom door. After he released her, Caroline sat down on the floor, unable to keep herself standing.

* * *

><p>Enjoy the story, make sure you review and tell us how you feel about the story. (;<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Amara tied Caroline's corset the tightest it would go. She felt like she was dying, she couldn't wait to just take it off. Her breast were pushed up together, she had on white ruffed panties that shaped her butt well with matching white sheer stockings.

"I will be back, m'lady."

Caroline turn around and frowned. "It's Caroline, Amara. You know that. I really don't want anything to change between us, you'll always be my best friend so act like my best friend not my servent."

Amara gave a forced smile and walked out the room to go get the wedding dress and some maids to come help.

Caroline nervously rubbed her hands together while gazing out the window, a small smile forming on her lips at the sight of the beautiful view. She shifted her attention to the bedroom door when she saw it open slowly.

"That was fast." Caroline said then frowned when she saw who it was, Klaus instead of Amara. "Oh it's you." She turned back around and looked out the window seeing carriages pull into the castle to see the royal wedding.

She was hoping that she could avoid Klaus until the wedding because she was still a bit embarrassed about the way she reacted to him last night.

"Were you expecting someone else?" She shook her head. Klaus smiled and looked down at what she was wearing. All he wanted to do was take her right there then stay in bed with her for the rest of the day, fucking the crap out of her.

He took a step closer so that he was standing right in front of her. Caroline looked up at him with her arms crossed against her chest.

"You look gorgeous." He whispered against her lips. "I can't help but wonder what you look like under all the clothing. I am sure it'd be an amazing sight." He gave her a seductive smirk then leaned forward to press his lips against her cheek.

Caroline shoved him off then rolled her eyes. "Do I look like a whore to you? Lets get one thing straight you asswipe, I am not your personal maid. I am not here to satisfy your every fucking need. I am here to be married to you, not out of love, but because it was arranged now stop trying to get in my pants and focus on ruling your kingdom. Get out so I can get dress-" Klaus shut Caroline up by pressing his soft lips against hers.

Caroline surprisingly kissed him back after her long speech about not being his whore. Once he pulled away she groaned and said "I hate you." Under her breath.

"Well, I am becoming quite fond of you, and I intend on having you by the end of tonight." He said to her with a serious expression on his face then turned around to walking out of the room, leaving a very flustered Caroline.

"Asshole." She murmured. An asshole that knows how to kiss a girl.

Klaus turned his head and saw Tatia standing at his door with a smile.

"Let me turn that frown upside down, Klaus."

"Lets not, get out my room. I'm sure Elijah's isn't doing anything." Just then Amara and a few other maids walked into Caroline's room hold a big white dress, and all Klaus could think about was ripping it off her at the end of the night. If Caroline wanted to play hard to get he would make sure to make it hard for her to stay away from him.

Rebekah walked into Caroline's room as the dress was being pulled up her body. Fitters helped tighten it up and made her look like the queen she was always meant to be.

"You look beautiful." Caroline's head shot up seeing Rebekah. Rebekah wore an elegant peach dress that fit her perfectly

"Thanks… I didn't see you there."

"Kinda figured." Rebekah walked towards the girl and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Rebekah, are you okay?" Caroline asked touching the girls shoulder in a very caring manner that surprised Rebekah

"I hope you guys have a good marriage, don't want you to go through what I went through." Rebekah said, wiping the tears that were now sliding down her cheeks with a peach handkerchief that looked like it came with the dress she wore.

"What did you go through Rebekah?." Caroline looked back at Amara and signaled that she wanted to be alone with the other blonde. Once they were alone Rebekah began to talk.

"I was once married and that didn't work out so well." She shook he head, a forced smile on her lips

"What happen to him?" Caroline asked curiously while they both took a seat on her massive bed.

"He left me because apparently I am broken." Rebekah began to cry more and Caroline did the only thing she could think of, she hugged her.

"Can I be honest with you?" Caroline asked.

"Please do, go ahead."

"Well I think that's a dumbass excuse. He was probably the broken one because I don't see anything broken about you." Caroline said with a small smile tugging the corners of her lips.

"That's not what I mean Caroline. I can't have children. We tried for more than a year and it didn't work." Rebekah began to sob more and Caroline just tightened her arms around the girl

"Rebekah, I am sorry, but." Rebekah looked up and frowned. "There are many orphans out there, if you truly want a child. I know that it won't feel the same but it will help and you will love that child like you would love your own."

"I know, I told him that but he wanted a child of his own."

"Well he's selfish and only care for himself, he doesn't deserve a caring girl like you. You know what, I am going to hook you up and get you a guy who'll love you no matter what.

"I'm glad Nik chose you and I hope you give him a chance. He may act like an ass, but he's not. He's pretty sweet when you get to know him.

"I agree with you on the ass part." Rebekah laughed at Caroline's comment.

"Yea well I was surprised when he didn't choose Lady Hayley, she seemed like the type who would drop her panties quickly."

"Rebekah, I only recently met your brother but I can tell that he likes challenges."

"Then how do you explain Tatia?" Rebekah asked Caroline and Caroline shrugged with a frown on her face.

"Oh crap, you need to finish getting ready. Sorry for distracting you. Thanks a lot for the talk by the way..." Rebekah gave Caroline a quick hug then left the room.

Caroline sat on the bed a bit longer and thought about what Rebekah had said. Here she was trying to prevent herself from developing feelings for Klaus and Rebekah is trying to get her to give him a chance.

Why would give a heartless man a chance?

A few minutes later, Amara came back in the room and began doing Caroline's hair. The results were beautiful and all Caroline could do was stare at herself in the mirror and wonder if it was really her.

"You look so beautiful." Amara smiled with tears in her brown eyes. "You can do this.

Caroline turned around and gave her friend a tight hug.

After the hug, Caroline was led outside where she found hundreds of people cheering. Amara handed Caroline a gorgeous bouquet of flowers that she held with both hands.

**Caroline's POV**

I began walking when I saw the flower girlstarted to walk. She threw gorgeous cherry blossoms on the ground. I didn't even know where the wedding was taking place. All I know is that I am supposed to follow the flower girl.

Soon we reached a beautiful garden with a massive fountain. I looked down at my feet, trying not to catch Klaus' eyes while he watched me walk up to him.

Thank god I wore a veil over my face or he'd notice my cheeks turning bright pink. Once I finally reached him I handed the flowers to the flower girl then turned to look at Klaus, he slowly pulled the veil over my head and smiled at the sight of my face. This smile was real and it warmed my heart.

He offered me his hands and I took them without hesitation. His hands felt rough and soft at the same time, I don't know how to explain it. It just felt right.

The priest began to speak but I couldn't hear anything. I was too focused on looking at Klaus who would often squeeze my hand and smirked at me. I tried my best not to roll my eyes at him and just smile like this was the best day of my life.

"I Niklaus Mikaelson take thee Carolina Forbes to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth." When he said 'til death do us part' I knew he wasn't joking. I knew he wasn't going to let me go.

I Carolina Forbes take thee Niklaus Mikaelson... to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do us part,... and thereto I plight thee my troth." By the end of my vows I had tears sliding down my cheeks.

Everyone in the crowd aw'd and I knew right away that they thought my tears were tears of joy.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Klaus said with a sad smile on his lips. He and I both knew all this was a lie. There was no love or commitment.

He slid the gorgeous diamond ring on my ring finger and then it was my turn.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." I placed a pure gold ring on Klaus' fingers.

"You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss." The priest finally said with a jolly grin on his face.

Klaus jerked me against him then attacked my lips with his own. I found myself enjoying the kiss when I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close against me.

I wonder if any kids came to the wedding because the kiss Klaus gave me was so not Rated PG.

We only stopped kissing because we needed to breath, but that kiss left a huge smile on my lips. It made me forget that Klaus was an ass, it made me forget that all of this was arranged. All I could think about was how happy I was at that very moment.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look?" Klaus whispered against my neck as we danced in the massive ballroom. He had his arms wrapped around my waist, pressing me against his body.

"Yes, you told me earlier when you came in my room while I was getting dressed." I rolled my eyes with a faint smile on my lips.

"Well, I am glad that I said it again." He murmured, his gorgeous blue eyes gazing down at my face.

"Thank you, you look quite...handsome." I said in a very low voice, hoping that he didn't hear me.

"Wow you're being really nice to me." He teased me with his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Well, thank your sister. I will continue to be nice if you make a few promises to me."

"And what are they, love?" He asked me and just then I noticed that his crown was crooked so I fixed it. I didn't miss the way he was looking at me while I fixed his crown, it was like no-one has ever done anything nice for him.

"You will stop shagging Tatia and you will start treating me like your wife, not your servant."

"First of all sweetheart, what makes you think that I care about you being nice to me?"

"Maybe because of the way you look at me when you think I am not looking. Or maybe it could be the way you kiss me. Be honest, do you kiss Tatia or any other girl like that?" My god Carolina Forbes, you are brave. I was taking a chance, I honestly didn't know if he cared or not .

Klaus didn't answer he just frowned and pulled me closer to him. I knew right away that I won.

"So do you promise?" I whispered against his cheek, my lips were barely touching them.

"I promise." I did a little victory dance in my head. Maybe I made the right choice listening to Rebekah's advice.

"Keep your promise." I said after kissing his cheek.

"Ms. Forbes, you're a very needy woman." Klaus groaned, burying his face in my neck.

"It's Mrs. Mikaelson to you..."

Klaus pulled his face away from my neck and looked down at me with a contagious grin on his face that caused me to grin as well.

"By the way, me being nice to you doesn't mean I like you, it just means I am giving you a chance to get me to like you."

* * *

><p>Notes: Guys, I am not confident about this chapter, Feel like I could have done better. MrsLeaMorgan helped me though, gave me a few ideas and a little confidence. 4everKlaroline helped too. Thanks a lot to Klaroline-lovegames who helped me start off the story. Hope you guys like the chapter and review. Sorry if it's not good. :(<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Enjoy the chapter, sorry it took so long, I had a lot of help from gooddame who will now be helping me with the story from now on. Thank you all so much for being patient. Hope you like it, and review.

* * *

><p>Caroline's POV<p>

After I finished my last dance without Klaus he appeared at my side appearing to be ready to say good night to the wedding party. He didn't take my hand or kiss me he just wrapped his arm around my waist tightly showing everyone I was only his. When Klaus and I finally retreated to our bedroom I shoved out of his embrace straightening myself out by fixing my dress.

It was then that I looked away from him looking at the massive room filled with regal looking trinkets from floor to ceiling. I had a thought that it was even bigger than my previous room. Everything in the room was red and black and I loved it since they were my two favorite colors. I slowly stepped away from Klaus who just stood there watching me and made my way to the bed.

My perfectly manicured fingers ran across the rich fabric of our comforter as I turned my head to look at him still leaning against the door surveying me. I tried my best not to look intimidated smirking at him, "So are you going to sleep on the couch?" I half teased, I had never shared a bed with a man before and the whole idea made me nervous.

He pursed his lips uncrossing his arms to push himself off of the bedroom door, I half felt like he was coming towards shutting my eyes nervously. I heard him to my right a few steps away when he stopped I opened my eyes to see his on me. "I'd be breaking the tradition, love." Klaus smirk, walking over to the mirror on the wall and began undressing.

I turned away my hands gripping the fabric beneath my hands wishing he hadn't seen my cheeks completely flushed before I did so. I took a small breath of courage as I slowly turned my head back to face him this time directly, "Would we be breaking traditions if we didn't make love tonight?" I asked him quietly watching him take the floating towel from the basin at the vanity she that was now hers.

I watched him take the towel and wipe his face down with it then his neck and behind his ears his movements deliberate before he set the towel down beside the bowl. He stopped what he was doing and turned around to look at me. "Mmm, yes." He nodded pressing a finger to his lips before he pointed at her, "I was hoping that you knew what you were getting yourself into."

He smiled at me under the glow of the candlelight his face half shadowed as he approached me, "Well I don't know." I said, he stopped moving as I spoke listening to my thoughts my rambling thoughts about how little I knew of him, "I was hoping that you knew that I am still 17, how old are you?" I shot at him grasping for answers.

He chuckled as he shook his head something about his reaction made me think he was enjoying this little interaction with me, entertaining my wild notions. I felt something in the back of my mind spring up as a clutched my hands recognizing the emotion as annoyance. I crossed my arms against my chest and huffed uncaring of how I looked to him.

Klaus took one last step forward in front of me my eyes went to his hands as they hovered over my sides landing warmly on the nape of my neck. I was sure he could feel my pulse racing as he rubbed his rough thumbs over my pulse point. "You're quite amusing." He noted aloud before letting me in on a little secret, "I will not force you to have sex with me, but I can't sleep on the couch." he affirmed.

At this point it didn't matter to me where he slept I was so happy he was willing to go against tradition and actually respect my wishes knowing if anyone found out he would be thought of less than a man. Forgetting myself I grinned widely throwing my hands up in the air, "Thank you!" I said excitedly, hopping up to give him a hug.

He stood almost awkwardly for a moment as I held him before I felt his arms wrap around my, not in a possessive way but in a way that made my knees turn to clay, "You're quite welcome." He whispered against my neck, his arms tightly wrapping themselves around my small waist. The longer we stayed like that, the more I became aware of how close his body was to mine.

I felt myself grow hotter at where my thoughts had turned to as I felt his chest over my own feeling his lungs fill up and let go as he breathed on to my neck softly. It made me crave him no matter how naive the notion was; it made me want to feel every single part of him I tilted my head back feeling him do the same his eyes bore into mine like a moth to a flame.

I took a breath and before I knew it, he had his lips pressed against mine taking my breath from me. I kissed him back immediately shutting my eyes to my worries pressing my lips to his firmly with no hesitation what so ever. Earlier that night I had decided to give him a chance to change my mind about him and that's exactly what he was trying to accomplish with his lips over mine.

He peppered soft kisses to my lips gently pulling back his hands at my cheeks by then pulling me away. "Sweetheart," he said without much air in his lungs, "If we continue this I won't be able to stop myself from going further." He breathed heavily unable to keep touching her the way he was without thinking about going back on his word. If he did that now he had no chance at winning her respect and trust.

Caroline's smile lit up the room at the thought of him finding her attractive, her whole life she had been treated as a child. Now she was married and expected to act like a woman should giving in to her husband's wishes but she wouldn't. She hardly knew him she reminded herself as she rubbed his shoulders trying to ignore the dull ache deep inside of her she had never felt before.

I looked down at the bed as I moved my hands from his body thinking of something new to say to relieve some of the underlying tension. "Let's go to bed," she blurted quickly looking away from him then back again as if making up her mind, "Tomorrow we can begin to get to know each other we'll see then if you have a chance to impress me."

Klaus' mouth fell open at my suggestion as I smiled at him he stalked towards me until his lips were but a whisper to mine his hands appearing at my hips as he hoisted my up on to him me legs instinctively wrapped tightly around his midsection my hands coming over his head to his back holding on to his shoulder blades so I wouldn't fall.

My head touched his as he kisses me chastely one last time before he asked, "Haven't I impressed you already?" His eyes crinkled in amusement as he gave me a cocky smirk I found myself getting used to rather quickly liking that I was the cause of it with my big mouth. Still the thought and his question caused me to giggle though not at him.

"No, my king." I replied my arms squeezing his upper arms as I shook my head at him my eyes shut at the feel of his breath over my lips. I decided to tell him the truth, something people long before him had to learn about me the hard way. "It's almost impossible to please me." I confessed to him my voice just above a whisper.

Klaus' smirk grew into a grin his eyebrow rising at my words, "Oh really?" he asked with a coy look, "I'll take that as a challenge then, my lovely queen." He said his voice growing to just above a whisper sounding even more sure of himself, very much like when I had first met him. I felt the need to roll my eyes and barely sustained myself not wanting to ruin the moment.

I moved my hand down to his chest right above his heart before my eyes met his again, "I am not your queen yet." The fingers of my other hand gently brushed against his cheeks while my eyes gazed into his I could hear my heart beat in my ears by now and his own under my hand in sync with one another. He licked his lips before he spoke again drawing my eyes back there.

"Your rejection skills are incredible." Klaus sighed as he tilted his head leaning forward to plant a small kiss on my lips. We began to move his sturdy build carrying me as if I weighed nothing before long I felt his knee hit the bed before he began to climb on top Klaus then slowly laid me down on the soft bed. I felt my head hit the pillow as he released me my legs falling to my sides parted to accommodate him.

He disappeared from view before I sat up scooting back on the bed until my back was against the headboard. I watched as Klaus removed his dress shirt hooking his hand at his collar and pulled it over his chest and know I felt my mouth water as he removed his trousers then climbed back on the bed.

My eyes couldn't help but glance at his handsome form constantly even with his smug knowing look penetrating me. I couldn't bring myself to feel ashamed at the sight before me. Klaus didn't touch me and I still felt my skin burn as he moved the comforter aside to slink underneath the silk sheets under us. I sat still in the middle of the bed where he left me unable to move as he lay on his side looking at me.

I gave him a side look, "I still have my dress on." I groaned feeling too lazy to get up realizing just how hectic my time here had actually been. Getting married and pretending to be in love with your husband all day was hard work. Now though when it was just them it didn't seem so hard but I still had to remove this dress somehow.

Klaus moved under the sheets comfortably muscular his arm I observed supporting him as he looked at her. "Feel free to take it off." He purred from his place in their bed watching me with his predatory eyes as I shifted away from his proximity. I flushed embarrassed at how upfront he always was with me even when I didn't want to hear it.

"I will not undress in front of you." I affirmed in a dignified tone as I got off the bed the fabric of the dress making it easy to slide down the side. I spared him one last look before I made my way to the closet that I had been informed the day before my stuff would be moved to. It was the same size as my bedroom back home, I thought as I looked inside.

All I could do was look around at the familiar items locked inside along with some new grander pieces that had surely come from my new husband with amazement written all over my face. After I snapped out of it remembering how tired I was I began to remove my wedding dress as best I could before I neatly hung it on the right side of the closet.

I then searched for a night gown to wear not caring if it was new or old as I just wanted to climb into my bed and forget for a few hours. I found a silky white gown that was a few inches pass my bum a new fashion I had heard about but never believed to be real until now. I blushed at I thought back to the nights where I would wait until everyone was fast asleep before I would strip out of my night cloth and slept in my bed naked.

I smiled at the memory of my adolescence which was only a few weeks passed me before decided to end my search for night wear. I admittedly thought nothing of how Klaus would react to it as I slid it on my body. I never wear anything under my night gowns before so why start now? Klaus wouldn't do anything that I wouldn't want he had already promised.

When I returned to the bedroom I stretched feeling a yawn coming on as I did stretching my arms all the way up and back before I took another step further. I blew out a few candles on my way back to the bed I was in the middle of stopping at the one closest to our bed when I felt his eyes on me. My eyes caught his as I blew the last candle on my side out, all Niklaus could do was stare at me.

His eyes were filled with fire as he sat up just like I had earlier it was only then that I actually felt exposed to him, that I could feel the heat from his intense gaze. "That gown is quite revealing." He said to me in a deep husky voice his hands on his stomach. I shrugged off his words hoping he wouldn't make a mountain out of a mole hill because it wasn't as if I did it on purpose. Which I didn't, I think.

I picked my leg up as I placed my hands on the bed rising up on to the bed along with him for the second time that evening though this time on my own. His face was stone as he spoke, "You're very odd," I shook out my hair as I sat down on top of the bed. "You're afraid to have sex yet you're not afraid to seduce me."

I opened my mouth to respond but I shut it just as fast, confused over what he was implying, "What would make you think that I am trying to seduce you?" I asked while slipping my legs under the covers to lie down beside him. I patted down the sheets on top of me making sure to keep some distance between us.

I felt a new wave of nerves hit me as he moved again closer to me his fingers tucking my loose hair away from the side of my face. "That gown." Was all he said before wrapping his arms around me with an incredible strength that jerked me against him. I could feel my heaving chest press against his chest the only thing separating us was the thing layer of fabric I had on.

"Klaus," I said his name panting with the same want from the way he growled in my ear and pulled me closer as he was before he crushed my lips to his in a bruising kiss. I sighed into his mouth as his kissed me again clearly experienced in the area I let him take over his tongue delving into my parted lips the feeling was foreign but not unwelcome as it met my own. I could barely keep back my moan as he pulled away to tuck me in.

The next morning…

I awoke early the next day my first thought was where am I? My eyes blinked open my hands feeling at the warm squishy flesh under me. I was surprised to find myself waking up on top of Klaus' hard body my hip and thigh over his legs. It took me a while to realize it because my vision was a bit blurry, but when I felt him move under me I looked down to find myself in a compromising position.

My gown had long since been pushed up to my mid-section exposing my backside all the way up to the middle of my spine. Trying to shift away as slow as I could I looked over at Klaus' face praying to whatever power was out there that he wasn't conscious. I breathed a sigh of relief that he was sleeping soundly, feeling my lips tug into a smile at adorable sight I could tease him with later.

The big bad King Niklaus sleeping like a baby.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: This is the actually version of chapter 5 that I was supposed to post, sorry for my mistake. Enjoy, review. Praise gooddame.**

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's POV<strong>

I gently placed my hand on his chest gliding it down his bare skin feeling my fingers burn over the rigid planes. I felt by breath become heavy at touching him like this, the thought hit that this was mine now. He was mine. At least I wish he was. He was the first man I had ever seen up close like this and I dare say I wish he would be the last.

"Careful with that grip love," he grumbled his hand coming over mine taking my nails from his flesh my hand in his reaching up towards his mouth where he pressed a kiss at my wrist. I felt a new wave of heat hit me as he did that watching my reaction it seemed Klaus wasn't disappointed.

His cocky smirk making a slight appearance before his eyes really took in the sight of me.

I felt myself blush a second time just with the way he was looking at me, "It's impossible that you're this beautiful." He sighed tilting his head to regard me. His other hand at the hem of my skirt his fingers lingering there but never quite touching me.

I licked my lips watching his eyes leave my eyes trailing lower to where my tongue had traveled.

"I truly have chosen the perfect queen," he stated his lingering hand pressing itself to the side of my thigh as he lifted himself up with just his stomach.

His hand running up my side to my hip, "You know how to drive my mind wild with thoughts about removing this," his finger came over my arm on the top of my silky strap.

"But you won't right," I asked half of me already wishing he would, the look in his eyes told me he read that thought, "You promised." I reminded him making a smile come to his lips.

"I will not touch you my Queen." Klaus said leaning into the side of my face, "But in my mind I have already taken you as my own multiple times."

"How did you sleep?" I ignored his naughty comment, afraid that he might catch me blushing at his daring words. He edged closer to me before he answered my question the look on his face was almost serene.

"How could I not sleep pleasantly with my stunningly beautiful queen lying beside me?" he reasoned with me a tired not to scoff at his comment feeling it sincere.

"How charming." I shook my head, a huge smile plastered on my lips at how wonderfully playful he was being with me today. I crawled off his lap moving to my side of the bed before he could mention how close we were. "What are we going to do today?" I asked still trying to keep from smiling so much.

"We have to get packing for our honeymoon," Klaus insisted, "But I have a meeting to attend first. Then, I am all yours." He pulled the cover off his body and got out of the bed completely nude I had forgotten about his dressing down last night.

My eyes widened at the sight of him, there were scars I assumed from battle or tournaments he might have won. I kept telling myself I wanted to look away but I couldn't. "Niklaus, where's your drawers?" I asked softly.

"You didn't honestly expect me to sleep in our own bed with clothes on," He stated while making his way to the bathroom. It was only then that could breathe properly. "Not like you're not enjoying the view." He said his head appearing as he winked at me before disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I quickly cleaned myself up just as Klaus had done the night before and pulled on the first appropriate day dress I could find. It wasn't red but I still liked the way it looked on me. As I stepped back into our room I head Klaus fussing, "This bloody tie." Niklaus groaned while struggling with his slick black tie.<p>

I laughed as I climbed onto our bed only to get off of it on the other end and walked over to him he looked at me with a smile as I took his tie in my hands and began to tie it. I hated the way he made me feel when he looked at me like that, the feeling was foreign and I couldn't escape it so I kept busy instead tying an intricate knot.

He looked down at his tie his eyes clearly saying he was impressed with my many talents, "Well aren't you the perfect wife…" He said soft against my lips, his left arm wrapping itself around my waist to pull me against him.

"There you go!" I said in a pitchy tone trying to get ahold of myself as my shaky fingers straightened the tie up a bit then looked up at him. I didn't realize that he was standing so close to me at some point we had moved closer together that our lips were barely touching.

"You better go," I said feeling his hands on my arms gently running down, "You don't want to be late." His eyes widened with every word I spoke his lips opening wither to kiss me or respond.

"I am the king, Love." I felt his arms wrap around me cradling my back as his eyes narrowed to mouth, "I am sure they can wait." He whispered before pressing his lips against my own. I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the kiss, a small smile tugging on the corners of my lips.

Soon afterwards in the midst of out breathy sighs Niklaus' sneaky tongue was invading my mouth, and I felt my heart jump from my chest. I couldn't help but revel in the sweetness of his lips over mine.

I reluctantly let go of him pressing my hands to his chest before all rationality left me, "Niklaus, you're going to be late." I fussed, pulling my lips away from his, my cheeks completely flushed.

He didn't like my pulling away kissing me one last time to teach me a lesson before he pulled away. "Alright, sweetheart, since you're so eager to kick me out." He joked with a smirk on his lips.

I didn't make an effort to step back and neither did he standing just as close as ever I began to study his handsome face and realized that I left evidence of our kiss. I placed my right hand on his cheek enjoying the softness of his skin over the scruff on his face as I wiped away clean the smeared lip stain.

I kept my hand there as if it was the only thing keeping him here with me, our contact tethering him to me. "I'll see you later, my king." I told him softly my emotions unclear at how this man could impact me so much after so few days of knowing him.

Klaus accepted my words with a curt nod murmuring, "I can't wait." He quickly gave me one last kiss on the lips before he gazed into my eyes meaningfully for seconds that felt like forever. Before I knew it he had made his way to the door.

I watched him walk away from me his persistent eyes drawing me closer to him until I looked away keeping the bubbling excitement in me at bay. When I heard the door close I ran to our huge bed, squealing and giggling. The way he makes me feel is extraordinary.

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus' POV<strong>

"Good morning, gentleman." I paused looking around the room, "I'd very much appreciate it if we went on with this meeting; I have a gorgeous wife waiting for my return." I announced to the entire board room as I took my seat at the head of the table.

As I sat I thought about how on my way to the board room I had heard an enormous amount of congratulations. To be honest it made me feel like the proudest man alive. If anything, I am the proudest man alive.

I have the most beautiful wife in the world and nothing can ruin that for me, absolutely nothing. I was certain I had a wistful look in my eye my happiness evident to everyone in the room. I was interrupted in my thoughts by someone clearing their throat.

"Your highness," my head turned to the man in question, "We've received news from Major Salvatore," he paused looking for a sign to continue, I nodded to him to continue, "The Petrovians have declared war against us." said General Lockwood.

I stood up from my chair pounding my hand on the table before us, "The Petrovians?" I asked incredulously, "Are they on a suicide mission? Because the last time I checked we have the larger army at our disposal." I shouted, absolutely enraged.

I knew we had the power to destroy them before they even set foot in our lands but at what coast, "Why would Tatia's family want to declare war against me!?" I seethed looking around the room the numb faces of my cabinet staring back at me.

"Well, my lord, Tatia isn't very happy about your marriage with Princess Carolina." stated General Victoria, one of the fiercest and scariest women out there. Her eyes narrowed on my mind going back to only weeks before when Tatia was in my bed and not Caroline.

I felt my stomach turn at the memory of how easily we had crawled into bed together taking what we wanted. "Really? The wench thought she was more than a bed warmer?" I chuckled darkly knowing my bed would now and forever only belong to one woman.

I took a deep breath honing in my barely contained rage and placed a smile on my lips, "If it's war that they want, its war they will get." I announced to the silent room. "But first I need to speak to Tatia please. Send her to my study, Neal."

The page then took a step towards me and said, "As you wish, my king." Neal then bowed his head to me and I stepped away from my chair beginning towards my office. "I will notify you all on our next move after my meeting with Ms. Petrova."

I sat in my study for close to an hour knowing she was making me wait, rather impatiently I might add for Tatia's arrival. All I could think about was Caroline as I walked through the corridors hoping to catch a glimpse of her somewhere imagining a million ways for us be happy on our honeymoon.

To be honest, I was quite nervous; she was the only person who in my life has made me tremble the way I make others tremble in fear. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Come in." I said, a frown appearing on my lips.

"Your highness," her voice cooed an instant migraine hitting me, "I heard that you wanted to see me." Tatia said her head bowed to me before she straightened mocking me with her civility. It angered me even more.

"Tatia," I put as much disgust as I could in pronouncing her name as she came closer, "What's this I hear about your people declaring war against me?" I got straight to the point deeply wanting to get this conversation over with and get back to my wife.

"Well," she began fiddling with her fan opening and shutting it before tucking it away, "I have no idea what you're talking about my king." She made her way to my desk swaying her hips side to side something that I had once enjoyed but no longer find attractive.

"Tatia," I said dryly, "My family has taken you in and treated you as their own for years now." She scoffed in my face as I continued, "And while I presume my brother is in love with you, I will not hesitate in destroying you and your family."

I rose from my chair as I spoke, "So I will warn you and your people. If you truly want to go on with this war, then prepare yourselves for death." I told her sternly, my hands casually clasped together behind my back. You're dismissed.

Tatia also stood bowing her head one last time before she spoke, "Yes, your highness." She rolled her eyes, not taking my warning seriously before she exited my office leaving my alone with my thoughts.

After Tatia I felt a new heaviness in my chest at the loss both sides of this war would have were things to continue on like this. I needed to see her, my lovely Queen, I thought as I quickly left the study and went to my bedroom expecting to find her waiting.

As I pushed our door open I was disappointed in finding that instead of me wife there was a note lying on the bed with my name written on it. I moved towards it eager to her what my wife had left for me, it read:

_Niklaus,_

_My king as you may have noticed I got tired of waiting for you to come back so I decided to occupy myself by taking a walk in the garden with Amara and Bekah. But not before I packed both of our things so you may have nothing to worry about .If prudent please do come visit me in the garden._

_Your Lovely Caroline_

I turned my head to the closet and found a multitude of trunks lying on the floor I could only imagine how many clothes she had packed inside while I preferred she wore nothing at all. I shook my head with a small smile on my lips then walked out of the bedroom, leaving the note on the bed.

As I stepped out I waved over a guard that stood by our room in the hall, I recognized him from the training fields as he stopped in front of me. "Joseph, bring the trunks to the carriage." I ordered sternly.

The man bowed his head replying, "Yes, King Niklaus." Before he and another man disappeared into the bedroom to get things in order.

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's POV<strong>

The sun beat down on my cheeks and shoulders as I carried the heavy parts of my dress with my hands strolling through the beautiful rose garden Klaus had made as a gift for his sister. The sight of the vast grounds was truly an enchanting sight.

I did however e Rebekah had something to say to me, he moment could not have come sooner it seemed she had the same patience as her brother. "How's everything with you and my brother?" she asked offhandedly or so she wanted to sound.

I paused in the middle of the bricked walkway my hand reaching out to her arm stopping her as well. "I noticed that you've been a bit cozy with him as of lately." Rebekah said with a smirk on her face. "His lingering looks seem to affect you more than the first day that is certain."

I played with the hem of my silky blue dress, my eyes trying their best to avoid Rebekah's stare and deviant smile. After Klaus had left me to my own devices I invited Amara in to our room but showing her around quickly disconcerting me at the amount of gifts Klaus had for me.

Especially after Amara looked at me concerned for my well-being reminding me to stay humble and not get carried away. We decided to go for a walk in the garden forgetting the slight tension between us and I insisted on inviting Rebekah.

I know she would never admit it but she seemed a bit lonely something that reminded me of myself in my own home while I was younger. Sighing I looked at her. "Everything is going great!" I replied shortly wiping the sweat from my brow, "I decided to give him a chance like you said." I added quietly unsure if Amara had heard me.

Rebekah beamed back at me, "I thank you for that," she exclaimed merrily, "He seems very happy. He won't admit it but I saw him as he was walking down the halls with a huge grin on his face. I've never seen my brother's face to bright and happy."

I felt my cheeks redden something that had nothing to do with the sun at our backs, "Really?" I stuttered self-consciously. Klaus and I had yet to discuss how we felt or what we were going to be like but one thing was clearer than ever. We would always be together now.

"He did that?" I finally looked up at her just as she seated herself by an ornate bench at the edge of the garden. My interest piqued in what she had to say she held out a hand for me to join her and I took it along with my friend.

"Yes really. It's a bit frightening." She giggled slightly as if she had never seen her brother in such a light. I smiled at her then glanced at Amara who was looking down at her lap shyly.

I nudged her, "Did you enjoy the wedding, Amara?" I asked hesitantly, wanting to pull her into the conversation.

"Indeed I did." She answered me still looking down, "It was gorgeous." She continued a slight tremble in her lips, "And you looked so beautiful in your dress, your mother would have been so proud." She told me in a quiet, sad voice.

She looked up at me when I took her hand in mine and squeezed it gently. "Thank you, my dear friend." I told her earnestly the emotions of the last few days getting to be a bit much in the hot air.

"Dear friend? Is she not your servant?" Bekah's voice intruded in our conversation reminding me that we were not alone in our moment. I looked at Bekah unsure of whether or not she was joking.

"I don't treat my servants like slaves, Rebekah." I informed her barely holding back the urge to roll my eyes for proprieties sake. I turned away to look back at my friend irritation evident on my face with how people here treat the servants like dirt.

"Neither do I," she responded defensively, "But I don't treat them like my friends either." I had previously wondered why she was always alone and now I had my answer.

Before I could say anything I might regret I heard a voice that brought a smile back to my lips, "Please little sister, no need to lie. You and I both know you treat the maids like dirt." I heard Klaus' voice say from behind us.

I immediately turned around and found him standing a few inches away from me. "Hello to you too, Niklaus." Rebekah snapped as she rolled her eyes while flipping her hair. "Let's go Amara, I'll show you that I do not treat the servants like dirt."

She took Amara's hand and dragged her away retreating quickly leaving he and I alone. I thought for sure they would become great friends. Rebekah needed a confidant and so did Amara.

After they were out of sight I couldn't avoid him any further I turned on my side to face Klaus. "How was the meeting?" I timidly asked looking at him from beneath my lashes.

"I didn't hear the best news," he said tiredly but not dejectedly, "But it's nothing I can't fix." He replied, his arms clasps behind him. His eyes looked down at me his eyes darkening to an extent that made me shiver. I couldn't help biting my lower lip at the way he slowly licked his raspberry lips.

I tried to shake how my body reacted to something as simple as a look from him, "Would you like to talk about it?" I asked him while he took a seat on the white bench.

He sat so close to me that I could only think about the way his arm pressed against mine as I tried in vain to keep my composure. My eyes ventured lower my head pounding at the feel of our thighs were right beside each other.

I was silenced in my thoughts at his next words, "The Petrovians have declared war on Mercia." He sighed worriedly, placing his elbows on his knees and covering his face with his hands.

Losing all sense of reason I shot up from the bench, "Are they mad?!" I beseeched him, completely shocked knowing the Petrovians must be very stupid to declare war on Mercia. Klaus smiled again mostly at my reaction.

"No Love," he said standing his defeated demeanor changed into one of happiness as he approached me almost as if I let slip some big secret about caring for him and his kingdom. "They are jealous, well at least one of them is."

It was then that I got where this was leading to, "Tatia?" I asked but I already knew the answer in fact I felt pride growing in my chest at the answer. Only day ago I felt her competition and now I was in first place.

"Yes, she is upset that I married you." He looked straight into my eyes making my heart flutter and jump into my throat for us and all the people who would be hurt by her maliciousness. Tatia wanted to start war between two kingdoms simply because she is jealous? What a selfish wench she was.

Still his words lingered, he married me knowing not many would be pleased with the event, I wondered if he didn't seem it a good idea anymore with these repercussions. "Do you regret it?" I asked with a straight face even though I was quite upset.

Instead of answering, Niklaus leaned forward and pressed his soft lips against mine. His big hands cupped my cheeks gently while I rested my hands on his hips over his belt and part of his chemise in a very bold move.

He looked just as out of air as me as he pulled his lips away, "Do you really want me to answer that question?" he panted his hands still cupping my cheeks delicately.

I could barely articulate a thought at the moment so I replied with, "You just did." I bit my lower lip, and gave him my best smile running my hands back over his chest pulling a shiver from him. "Let's forget about all this war business," I entreated him, "Go on our honeymoon." I playfully pouted making him chuckle.  
>I grinned at how easily I could influence his mood, a man who was known for his erratic behavior turned into a submissive puppy at my hands. "Have a great old time." He pressed me to his chest cupping the side of my face as he kissed the top of my head.<p>

"Gladly." He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Heyheyhey, sorry if it took long to update but gooddame and I try to make things perfect so that you guys enjoy reading it. I**

* * *

><p>I awoke at the sudden stop of the carriage my neck craned against Klaus' chest his arms around my body keeping me securely in his grasp. "It's alright my Queen," he murmured from atop of my head his chin on my hair. The curtain had been shut at some point hiding the full moon from us, my mind wandered to my teachings from when I was younger.<p>

When a woman was wed their honeymoon was to begin on a night with a full moon such as this one for a full moon cycle Caroline being of royal descent was expected to come back pregnant. Growing up in such a big home she often heard the maids talk about what it was like to lay with a man before they spotted her and promptly shut their mouths.

"What are you thinking about he asked," catching her blush turning her face to scarlet, "The same thing I'm thinking about I presume." He said with a smirk as his eyes feasted over my features making it hotter in the carriage for me.

"What time is it" I inquired ignoring his leering as I began shifting in my seat with my hands in my lap reminding myself to be modest. Klaus didn't move his arm from my waist as the footman announced our arrival at the lodge we would be staying away from society.

"It's just after dawn," he replied as the carriage door was opened, "Shut the door," he commanded still looking directly at me. "I wasn't finished being alone with my wife yet." He murmured lowly so only I could hear before he crushed my lips with his.

I felt a wave of heat run through my body at the way he kissed me, hard and soft all at once are bodies separated by only the fabric of our clothes. It was the first time in days I had cursed my corset as I felt his fingers entangling themselves in the strings at my back.

"We should go inside," I panted trying to create a distance between us he seemed to agree before he tilted his head to my neck kissing my softly there his wet lips making desperate sighs fall from my lips.

"My King, please," I said hoping to get him to pull away so I could refocus my thoughts. "Inside." I repeated.

Klaus pulled away from me taking a low deep breath, "As you wish, my Love," he said caressing my face before he leaned in one last time, "But once we're inside it'll be impossible to keep me from touching you." He whispered against my neck after acknowledging my request to go inside.

I bit my lower lip roughly to keep from making another sound that only he could elicit from me terribly shy at how little self-control I really had around him. Obviously I had no clue what to expect or should say or do? I simply waited until he let go of me and moved to the door of the carriage opening it myself stepped out with the help of one of the guards.

Niklaus followed behind glowering at the poor man who had helped me come down and immediately placed his hand on my lower back once we were standing side to side.

I felt my heart quicken with every step as two of the guards escorted us to the front door of the house.

They stepped aside after Klaus and I had stopped for them to search the area allowing us to enter safely into what would be our home for the rest of our honeymoon.

Klaus gave no further orders to the men instead keeping me tucked at his side as we descended a small staircase to what I assumed would be where we would finish out, er, conversation.

I paused as he did his hand on the ornamental knob turning his wrist as he opened the heavy wood door. I gave him a tentative smile as I stepped inside before Klaus unable to help it I looked around the room always impressed with the places he brought me.

It of course was gorgeous and well decorated thinking of my old home I realized I had never been in such a beautiful house before. It simply took my breath away I couldn't help the small gasp that fell from my lips at how beautifully intricate everything was.

"Do you like it, my Queen?" Klaus questioned his voice coming up from beside me. I almost jumped at the sound completely caught off guard by his presence as I was too focused on the details of the house. I turned to face him a smile forming on my lips as I admired his face.

"It's gorgeous, my king." I beamed as I gave him a kind smile I saw a sort of pride on his face at his ability to please me and slightly bowed my head. I felt his eyes on me regarding me I looked at him from under my eyelashes watching the slight squint in his eye form as if contemplating something.

His hand appeared by my chin his finger tucking itself under my chin as he did when he was trying to gain my attention, "Love." He moved closer as he called me by that pet name, "Feel free to call me Nik." He purred, his dimpled smirk plastered on his attractive face.

I grinned this time coyly as I looked him over the way he had me, "Only in the bedroom." I teased quietly noting the spark of fire in his eyes. Probably a bad move on my part but there was something about my husband that made me sometimes feel like a dare devil when he's around.

I enjoyed when Niklaus' eyes darkened with lust just as we heard a luggage case drop on the floor somewhere in the distance distracting us from our little game. "Guards, please leave my wife and I to enjoy our honeymoon." He commanded the guards without taking his eyes off mine.

"You know," he began as they exited the room without a word shutting the door behind them as quietly as they could my eyes following them as I felt his eyes piercing me. "There are other ways to make love without penetration," he reasoned walking towards me as I slowly walked backwards around the table that had a display of flowers for us.

His words made my face flush I rubbed my cheek trying to relieve some of the warmth his gaze only making it worse until I broke eye contact.

I looked down at my hands thinking I certainly was not read to bare a child but I was prepared to let my husband take me as his.

I waited to listen to his proposition as I pushed away Amara's disapproving voice from my mind and focused completely on my husband, Niklaus Mikaelson. My King. "I'm listening," I breathed as my hands went behind me undoing my laces for him. He smiled genuinely waiting to approach me as we heard fading footsteps.

When we heard the front door close he was already next to me and as the horses speed away I had no chance to escape even if I wanted to. He quickly grabbed my face in his hands, pulling me flush against his hard body my hands gripping the front of his shirt as he attacked my mouth as if it was a drug he was addicted to.

His hands came down to where I had previously been working on my laces finishing the job for me. I felt my lungs take a much needed breath as his lips moved to my neck again his hands loosening my clothing even when I had another reason to be hard of breath.

"Nik," I sighed making him pause to smile against my skin asking me say it again, "Nik," I almost cried when he nipped at my skin. I felt his fingers over my shoulders baring them for his hands to touch exploring the new territory I had on display for him.

I began to pant my nails digging into his hard body feeling myself squirm under his ministrations his fingers running through my hair. His lips kissing my collar slowly before he paused again to loosen my simple travel skirt I felt his warm hands over the last layer of my clothing and nearly lost it.

His lips found mine trapping any other noise from escaping me my hands tugging at his shirt longing to touch his skin as he longed to touch mine. "Tell me how," I sighed into his chest as his hands roamed lower my skirt falling to the floor pooling at my feet.

"I will only touch you with my mouth," he told her making her tremble as he removed her top revealing the only cover she had left a see through shirt that hid the rest of her from him. "And these hands," he whispered cupping my face once more. "Nothing else tonight, My Queen." He teased.

"I've never heard of such things," I admitted a little upset he had stopped touching instead roaming his eyes over the last bit of clothing I had left. His hands came to my hips his fingers scrunching up the fabric air hitting my calves as it rode upwards.

"You've never heard of making love," he murmured as the fabric reached my rib cage his warm hands placed themselves there right underneath my breasts. "I'll show you," he said as he kissed me again softly like he had before but more deeply and profoundly than ever before as he lead me to our bed.

He gently lowered me on our huge king sized bed, his lips only parting from mine only to remove his white shirt. My eyes widened in excitement at the sight of his strikingly fit body. My hands eagerly ran all over his chest and back after he leaned forward to attack my lips once again.

I lifted my hips my legs wrapping around him enjoying the feeling of having him trapped between my long bare legs. I felt an eagerness in wanting him to be as close as possible to me. "Be patient, my Queen." He whispered in a husky voice while he trailed his mouth over my heated skin kissed down from my neck to my breasts.

Once Klaus reached passed my collar he gazed up at me his eyes dark with lust before I felt his tongue lick at the side of my breast. I heaved my body wanting to follow his wayward tongue his hands holding me in place as he used his teeth to pull lightly on my nipple.

His warm breath over my delicate flesh caused me to gasp deeply and pray that he continued doing just that. Klaus seemed to take a moment after biting me kissing me in an attempt to lessen the pleasurable pain. His mouth moved tracing his lips over the valley of my breasts before he repeated the action on my other breast for a bit before he wrapped his entire mouth around my entire me flicked his tongue against it.

The hold he had over my hands loosened as he did so letting my hand roamed through his curly dirty blonde hair my nails digging into his scalp with ever swipe of his tongue. I found myself tugging harder with the same force as his wet tongue.

I cried out as his mouth left my breast the air hitting it causing another warm sensation altogether as his lips burned a trail down my flesh towards belly. The morning light began to creep in making my body seem to glow I noted feeling a bead of sweat at my brow. Klaus began placing hot mouthed kisses over me while he made his way lower.

"Oh, Nik!" I moaned loudly embarrassment far from my mind as my hands gripped his hair and the nape of his neck where his shoulder began. My nails digging into his flesh at the feeling of his mouth at a place that I never thought one's mouth should be.

In that moment I felt so pleased I was wrong my mind never imagining such passion I was being gifted with now because it felt so right. His tongue moved against my folds my hips thrusting against him to try and alleviate the pressure building so deeply inside of me in a way that I had never known.

I groaned at the feeling of his fingers at my hips the callous of his hands rubbing against the softness of my stomach as his hand rode upwards to my breast. I couldn't find my breath when his other hand made its way to where his tongue was pressing down passed my pelvis.

I swore desperately trying to keep my eyes open, to watch him explore me, the way he moved his tongue against me and attended my every need. Klaus had his eyes to me watching my every reaction until the last moment when I felt myself truly let go into a blindingly beautiful surging of energy.

As I came down trying to catch my breath I felt him moving beside me his hands moving me closer to him as he lied on his side. I opened my eyes my concentration solely on the way he began pressing soft kisses to my forehead trying to shake me from my stupor.

He pulled away licking his lips as I sighed, "That was…" I began to say unable to properly articulate my thoughts just yet. I remembered I could move however my hand slowly massing Niklaus' bare chest, "Indescribably great." I finally finished with a mixed laugh and loud sigh of pleasure for only him.

"I am glad that I was able to satisfy you," he said sincerely, and I thought how lovely this man really was. This man I had just met and was already willing to give him my heart and my body, "My Love." Klaus whispered sweetly as he leaned forward to press his raspberry lips against my forehead.

We stared into each other's eyes for an eternity that lasted only seconds I felt myself completely exhausted, my muscles sore in places I didn't know existed until tonight. I think he sensed this because he quietly suggested that we simply lay down in bed and rest.

I bit my lip at how caring he could be when no one else was around to see it but me, my hand traced lower than his chest reaching our sheet. He moved to lift it for me when I noticed that he was completely naked.

I watched as he crawled his way back to me the sheets warming me, covering the places that had only ever been exposed to his eyes. I found I didn't mind that he was exposing himself to me. I realized however that I was just a bit afraid of looking down to see his manhood.

He tucked my legs in between his wrapping his arms around my waist to keep warm as he shifted trying to get us both comfortable. Occasionally I could feel it pressing against my stomach before he would move again and from what I could tell, its size seemed quite impressive.

I blushed at my realizing my thoughts had run away with me again and surely Klaus had noticed his eyes sparkled with amusement. I knew it to be true when he asked, "Why are you blushing, Sweetheart." He had this look that said he already knew the answer written over his cocky face and that smirk on his lips.

I felt a nervous giggle escape my lips making him quick his brow at me as I swatted away my ideas, "Mm, nothing." I murmured, reaching up pressing my forehead against his. I could tell he didn't believe me but he nodded slightly then leaned forward to press his lips against mine.

I felt it again pressing against me making me smile and blush all at once as it felt oddly well where it was I shivered on impact. He smiled but I didn't know what to do about it so I just left it there and continued to kiss my very generous husband.

"Thank you for taking it slow…" I whispered to him after pulling my lips away from his Klaus eyed me after my words almost misunderstanding me before I saw the internal war inside his mind end and he gave me a small smile and replied, "I believe sex is much more enjoyable when there's love."

I observed him thoughtfully before I dared myself to ask him, "Have you ever been in love, my King?" I asked him softly, my eyes focused on anything else but his face. I had never been in love and had hardily felt love from my father or since my mother had passed on.

"A long time ago…" He began reluctantly I moved closer to his lips kissing him as I urged him to continue knowing what he had to say might hurt me. I still wanted to know about his past love life, a desire deep inside longed to know everything about him.

"We fell in love when we first met," his eyes became wistful lost in thoughts of the past as he spoke, "But as time passed, I realized that she did not truly love me. She wanted power, money, and my kingdom." He stated, hardness to his tone that made me sad for him.

"What did you do to her when you found out?" I whispered inquisitively my fingers drawing random things on the span of his chest. He took a moment before he answered, "I stopped loving her, I stopped showing the little humanity I had. When she realized that she lost me, she moved onto my brother." He chuckled darkly, shaking his head a bit. I felt bad for him, no wonder he closes himself up to everyone.

"Was it Tatia?" I looked straight into his eyes to ask. The answer that he gave me was a slight shake of his head but he said no more. I was left to wonder who she was before I decided to push it from my mind and focus on him.

"Well, you're mine now" I said definitively a smile gracing his lips, "And I assure you that I will not sleep with your brothers." I told him warmly if not playfully, "Or your sister, even though she's quite attractive." I attempted to light up the mood.

His smile grew surprisingly and I knew my words had worked because Niklaus let out a loud roar of laughter and I couldn't help but laugh with him. "Are you hungry?" He asked me with a concerned expression on his face. I was about to shake my head no but then heard the sound of my stomach.

With a smile still planted on his lips he kissed me, "I'll take that as a yes." He murmured moving from his side of the bed tugging me along with him. "Where are we going?" I cried as he dressed in his pants and placed his larger shirt over me. "I will cook a feast for you, my queen."

I laughed as I played with the strings of his shirt making the rather revealing 'V' of it smaller, "Oh really?" I asked a smile on my face so big I could hardly see, "The big bad King Niklaus is going to cook for little ol' me?" I teased.

He stalked to me stopping just short of my place his eyes boring into my own before he whispered, "Just make sure that no-one hears of it." He glared at me playfully but then smiled when I began laughing taking my hand in his as we began down the stairs the guards appearing and disappearing in the hall to make room for us.

Klaus eyed each one making sure no one saw me in my undressed state before we made it downstairs to the kitchen. Even I watched him I still couldn't believe my king was making breakfast for me, when he finished we sat at the dining room table that had plated of food covering its surface.

When he said he would cook me a feast, I honestly didn't think that he meant it.

"Nik," I shook my head, "We can't eat all this." I told him, looking around at the table at the many dishes he had prepared. He sat at the head of the table and I sat to the left of him our knees touching with every movement we made.

"It's okay, Sweetheart," his voice soothing my worries, just eat." He said, "We'll give the rest to the guards." He said calmly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I mentally smacked myself when I realized that I completely forgot my manners.

I stood up fully aware of his eyes on me as I began serving him before he had the chance to do it himself as I leaned over his shoulder to serve him he looked at me with a faint smile on his lips. His shoulder brushed against my chest as I gave him a serving of food.

"Love, I cooked all this food," he said his arm coming up to where I was cupping my face, "I can serve myself."

After placing down the serving utensils I pressed my lips against his and said "It's my turn to take care of you, my king."

"Mm," he hummed in delight as I brushed my lips over his quickly, "I like the sound of that." He stated softly his smile immediately turning into a sexy, cocky smirk.

I smiled at him a bit, blushing slightly at the fact that he turned my comment into something sexual.

I took my seat beside him once more after I had served myself some of his amazing food the aroma making me stomach grumble in delight as the steam touched my face.

I took a bite of the pork and couldn't help the sound escaping my lips.

I heard his silverware drop on to his plate as I spoke, "It's delicious!" I praised him after taking my time to savor the taste of the pork. I opened my eyes turning on my side to thank him once more but was caught by how he eyed me.

"Thank you, my Queen." He replied honored by my compliment he reached over passed his wine and took my free hand in his and squeezed it tightly. Our hands stayed in that same position through the entire meal, once we were both completely and utterly full, we sat back and began to talk.

"Have you ever been in love?" He asked me his question caught me by surprise even if it was a relatively easy question to answer and with an obvious answer of no. "Never, my Lord." Not yet at least, I thought to myself as I thought of him.

"I was very sheltered as a child being girl moreover a princess back home," I explained, "I wasn't given a lot of freedom to do things other than learning how to sew or dress or bow." He smiled.

"Most of the time I was locked inside the castle well… after my mother passed."

"Queen Elizabeth," he said connecting the dots, "I heard great things about her, she and my mother were good friends." He sighed softly. "I am truly sorry for your lost, Sweetheart." I nodded my head and gave him a reassuring smile, "She is in a better place now."

"How so?" he asked tossing his napkin aside, "I am sure she'd rather be here with her daughter." He said tenderly I felt my eyes blurring brimming with heartfelt tears.

It meant a lot that he could think that of a woman he never knew and that he could think so kindly of me.

"Maybe, but I don't want her to witness my father's terribly mood swings, and his impulsive behaviors." I answered dryly clearing my throat to dry my eyes before he could notice.

I shook my head slowly, doing everything in my power not to look at him and let him see the tears in my eyes.

"Look at me." He commanded me with a voice that was anything but soft, but it wasn't so harsh either. I listened to him and looked up into his intense blue orbs.

I slowly released my lip from my teeth's grasp as he spoke, "Your mother would want to be here with you no matter what, I am absolutely positive that she's very proud of what you've grown up to be."

I heard his chair slide back as he stood next to me his eyes trained on my face, as if his heart felt what my heat felt. "A beautiful, strong, gorgeous woman that any man would be lucky to say was theirs."

He got on his knees and took my other hand in his, kissing it gently. "You're amazing Caroline."

This man will never cease in surprising me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed, review and let us know. <strong>

**I'd like to notify all you pro editors that there is a contest. Whoever does the best cover page for this story will win a prize. The cover has to relate to the story, did I mention that there was a prize? The prize will be negotiated. The winner can tell me what they want and we will see if I agree with it.**

**Thank you,**

**karin**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry it took us so long to write this chapter but it was worth it and plus it's pretty long. Gooddame did a pretty good damn job, amazinnnnng. Hope you guys enjoy it, leave your reviews, follow, favorite, etc. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I awoke once more with his arms wrapped around me his naked body against mine as I had since stopped wearing anything to bed knowing he wouldn't do anything without my asking him to.<p>

I still couldn't believe the self-control he had or the amount I had within myself with a man like him doting on me with every chance that was supplied to him.

I ran my hand down his side stopping just above his thigh where the sheet covered his legs before I moved it back up feeling him stirring under my touch. We stayed this way most days, not bothering to leave simply enjoying the company, talking or playing silly games. He would kiss me, undress me, touch me, but he would always pull away as if he didn't trust himself around me.

It was a dangerous game to play I knew it well enough that if a man was left guessing long enough about your intentions with him he was liable to look somewhere else.

My blood churned when I thought like this my mind instantly going to Tatia, the shadow over my honeymoon. We received word soon after we left that the battle had begun sooner than expected but so far we were in the lead.

Notes like this came fairly often interrupting our alone time, it seemed the moment things between us seemed to grow more intimate something would come along to back-track us. I was not proud of these feelings pent up inside of me because I knew blood was being shed by the people of our kingdoms and yet my thoughts persisted. I cursed the day Klaus' eyes landed on that Petrova like a petulant child.

His hand on my face pulled my from my devious thought his smile warm and gentle as my eyes landed on his.

"Good morning my King," I sighed pressing my lips to his softly his hand gliding to the nape of my neck to kiss me longer than I had originally intended. His tongue danced with mine in a tandem rhythm pulling sweet shivers from us both before he pulled away from me.

"And what a good morning it is to be at your side my Queen," he murmured against my cheek his smile pleased look warming my spirit. "I trust you slept well," he inquired as he began to remove our sheet sitting up while leaning to one side so I could have a better view of him.

I nodded in response as I lay on my front the sheet doing its best to cover my most intimate of places as he looked down on me.

"It's the only way I can sleep in the arms of the king," I simpered as his free hand cupped my cheek the look of adoration on his face made me more appreciative of him being at my side while our people needed him.

I knew it strained on him being here but he was trying for me and the least I could do was try for him. I kissed his hand before he ran it down my neck coming to the beginning of the sheet covering me. Klaus' deftly fingers worming their way inside my coverage pushing it aside revealing my flesh to him as he marveled at me.

I felt his hand run over my chest sending waves of heat that had only grown more intensely in the last few weeks as he caressed me. The morning air surprising me as Klaus pushed to the other side rubbing gently as he did against my already burning flesh.

"Nik," I heard my voice but barley recognized it from how breathy it was as he pinched making me bite my lip as I shut my eyes thrilled to be in such a state.

I felt myself move past the state of swooning, "Yes my Queen," he teased a smile on his face when I opened my eyes again he licked his lips making me sigh his name once more.

Annoyed at his jovial nature I took his hand in mine leading him lower than he had dared to go since our first day here. His mouth fell open as a smile grew on my own.

My eyes focused on him as I tilted my chin up my mouth parting a curve of a smile on my lips when he spoke, "Caroline," he stuttered no longer teasing me.

I slowly closed my eyes opening them once more, "I don't want to wait anymore," I told him as his hand continued lower passing my navel. I leaned my free hand on the bed to sit up moving towards him as his hand moved to my thigh.

"I'm your Queen," I said as his other hand appeared by my ribs, "Make me your Queen Nik," I whispered as I pressed my forehead to his. I took in his breath and he took mine as our eyes locked his still unbelieving as I moved his hand from my thigh even deeper between my trembling legs Klaus wet his lips as his knuckles met the apex of my thighs.

I shut my eyes at the feeling hearing him groan softly he tried to move his hand I fought for breath my hand gripping his tighter than before keeping him there. "Are you sure, Love?" He asked me, a concern in his eyes. He moved his head aside observing me as I felt him move forward into my space stilling me I bit my lower lip roughly and immediately answered, "I am positive."

The corners of his mouth upturned and I didn't have a second thought about it as I attacked his lips feeling powerful under his touch.

I didn't know what I was doing but with everything I did I was used to having control in most of the situations that I was in. That was clearly something Niklaus and I had in common for today he was determined to be the one to take control.

He growled against my lips and flipped us over so that I was lying underneath him, "Do not move," he commanded softly his hands moving simultaneously.

He seemed disarmed by my sudden act of dominance wanting to compensate, "Do you know how dangerous it is to catch a man of war off guard?" his words demanding but his eyes intrigued mirth dancing inside of them as he eyed me.

He smiled down at me as his hand found itself on my lower back curving my spine as I felt him crawl higher. I felt the tension between us rise the longer we stayed that way, "You are my Queen," he murmured, "It's time I made you feel like one," he said definitively. Our lips met passionately they sucked and tugged on each other while his big hands ran all over my body.

I cried out reacting as certain places on my body twitching reacting to him giving into his endeavor of completely setting my skin on fire. I thought I might think twice before trying to dominate him again but I certainly reveled in his reaction `n. I whimpered as his right hand went to my neck placing pressure there to move my neck, making me look at him as his other hand moved from my thighs to my hips.

"Do not close your eyes," he said softly I nodded moving under him as I was craving more of his touch relishing in his skin running over mine. I would do anything he asked at this point needing some sort of release from the tightening knot inside of my belly. I panted realizing I had never wanted someone as badly as I did now.

He looked me in the eyes again as I felt his hand upon my face his eyes piercing my own cutting through my soul and very being with the feeling imbedded there.

I took a shaky breath wondering how this worked as it was my first time after all. His sight surrounded me his fingers tenderly running across my cheek as he placed sweet soft kisses against my jaw and neck.

I felt his sigh as my nails trailed to his shoulders his name falling from my lips as I felt him resting above me I pulled at his hair making him tilt his head to me. My lips crashing into his feeling him run into my bloodstream making me finally understand he was the right man, the only one for this exact situation. I felt the weight of this decision unknowing if it was good or bad and still moving forward.

He held me, cradling me to his body and I decided to ignore all the battles in my head and kiss my king my head moving to its side allowing a more lavish sensation.

I felt a small smile on his lips as I did this knowing he liked it which pleased me. Soon enough he parted his lips from my own and began kissing down the line of my body his hands moving my legs to sit irrefutably on his shoulders.

His hands found mine holding them at our fingertips as he continued until he reached my womanhood, I felt his breath ghosting over the silken flesh. I looked down meeting his eyes my chest heaving at the sight my fingers tightening their hold on his as he leaned lower and placed a kiss where his breath was moments ago.

I tried to remember to keep my eyes open as Klaus trailed lingering kisses up my curves watching the way I reacted, making sure I watched as he pleasured me.

My entire body quivered under him at the feeling of his very talented mouth indulging in such a carnal desire. I felt my eyes shut as my head hit the pillow he slowed his movements until he stopped removing his warmth from me.

My eyes opened to see why he had stopped he shook his head his lips teasing me by touching but making no effort to stimulate me further. He smirked against my skin, knowing damn well the affect he was having on me. I'd learned my lesson about shutting my eyes as he moved closer starting over even when I felt like I could die at any moment.

He started once again this time so sure I was watching that he dipped in lower making me cry out softly as his hands in mine moved to the tops of my thighs holding me down. I felt him inhaling me, kissing the warm heat slipping from my folds as my fingers squeezed his. I was barely able to watch him as he did what he promised he would do to me, make me feel like his Queen.

For what was he now but a King at my feet? I called out but I wasn't for certain if it was to him or some other higher power as everything in me wanted me to shut my eyes and lean my head back to rest. I thought it might relieve me but I knew I couldn't let him stop I moaned loudly while he wrapped his soft lips around my pebbled mound I felt my nails digging into his fingers breaking his skin.

His beautiful stormy eyes bore into me and it was as if time had paused just for this moment because of what I saw in them. They were not dominating or intimidating, but taking pleasure in pleasuring me. I felt him appreciating my body in his hands and it warmed my heart and made me crave him even more. I was impatient to have him inside of me begging silently to take me only whimpers leaving my lips.

I felt on the edge as he pushed his lips creating a higher pressure that made me see sparks feeling him torture my body in the most incredible way I have ever known. He finally came over me pressing his chest to my own as he made himself at home over me gazing intently at me. I could feel him throbbing against my thigh hard and warm my eyes shifting down before looking back up at him.

We stared into each other's eyes as he reached for my hand on the left entwining them as he shifted on his knees and used his other hand to position his manhood against the silky layer of my most intimate of places.

I tried to relax feeling that if I froze it would hurt more he began whispering sweet words against my face softly kissing me in distraction as he began to slowly enter me.

My eyes opened wide from the pain as I felt his mouth move to my neck biting me distracting me from the pain below my waist. He pressed a kiss just above the bruised flesh and I sighed still sure that I'd soon cry my hand immediately went to his back to try to reduce the pain or inflict some I wasn't for certain. His lips met mine with infinite passion as soon entered me far enough to cause me to bleed I couldn't help but scream against his lips.

He deepened our kiss continuing his plan of distraction from the pain as he stilled inside of me allowing the pain to recede even in the slightest as my body adjusted to his member.

I sighed at the sensation of feeling full I opened my eyes my arm around his neck as I gently kissed him in thanks. He returned my kiss as he began to thrust achingly slowly inside of me until it wasn't pain that I felt. It was an intense amount of pleasure.

He was afraid that he'd hurt me this I was certain of but the slow swivel of his hips against mine gently rubbing against my pubic bone was enough to make me see I just wanted more and more.

I met every one of his thrusts with a loud sigh as his hand still held mine by my head he kissed the back of it as he increased his speed once he was positive that I was enjoying it.

I felt blinded with sensation never knowing that I could feel such a way, terribly glad that I waited to have Niklaus be my first because I knew only he could make me feel this way.

I felt hot all over feeling myself perspire and watching beads of sweat form on his face as he continued. "You're so beautiful…" Niklaus whispered to me admiration written all over his face.

Only he could make my heart race faster while making me blush from embarrassment as he pushed deeper inside of me making me his. My King still calls me beautiful even as my chest bounces constantly meeting his hard chest tickling me, stimulating me further.

I reached up caressing his cheek thinking how unbelievable he is finding me beautiful at a moment like this.

I feel so far beyond beautiful words do not comprehend in a moment like this in which I feel like a nothing short of frazzled nerves. I was caught between telling him how anxious I was about not knowing what to do and asking him to grind his hips harder against my own. I didn't know what to say so I decided chose the latter and connected my lips to his.

I withdrew my mouth from his as felt his hand run down to my leg wrapping it around his waist before he entered my once more with a thrust of his hips making me cry out against his neck.

The feeling of pleasure increased as I tightened myself around him not wanting to let him escape enjoying what I was experiencing.

He managed to pull out further groaning into my hair and against my lips as he entered me just as tightly as before making my walls tremble around him. I began feeling a growing wave as when the ocean hits the shore, it moved slowly building intensely with each thrust before a bout of pleasure hit me I knew I was about to explode but I tried to hold it as long as possible.

Niklaus groaned loudly against my lips at the feeling of my insides clenching around his shaft his hand gripped onto my hip tightly his fingers imprinted in my skin as he began to take longer quicker strides inside of me.

I moaned his name biting his shoulder as he growled into my neck the harder he went losing control as our skin slapped together harder.

Our hands held each other tightly as he pushed deeper and my hips dove higher to meet him needing more from him our bodies never close enough, never having enough. I felt myself building in pleasure slowly losing my senses aching for a release. I sobbed on the cusp of pleasure needing to form a conclusion that finally came after Niklaus gave me one very hard thrust his thumb meeting the mound in between my thighs.

My toes curled as my entire body shook I tossed my head back shutting my eyes tightly, I moaned at the top of my lungs crying out his name feeling him still moving inside of me. Klaus was drawing out the sensation as he rode me soon finding his own release as he uttered my name over my lips as he kissed me tenderly.

I finally opened my eyes panting my heart slowing down before I gazed up at Klaus making it stop and start again as he smiled. He had sweat all over his body as did I. I smiled feeling him still inside me but with the look in his eyes I knew that after such an intimate moment it'd be very difficult for either of us the let the other go.

* * *

><p>After we dressed Klaus said he had a surprise for me and I couldn't imagine what he had in mind, no matter how much I poked and asked and pleaded he didn't relent until we walked outside. The day was warm I observed as Klaus held onto me walking me near the stables. He smirked as I gasped looking up at him when I saw the beautiful creatures inside.<p>

I turned on him a smile on my face, "Which one is mine, Niklaus?" I asked him excitedly if not presumably. I've always loved horses something that was well known back home but I had only mentioned in passing while with his family.

My eyes silently thanked him for bringing me here before I turned back around walking closer to one thinking they've always had been very friendly and compassionate toward me.

Back home I owned a gorgeous white stallion named Daisy, my mother gave her to me on my 15th birthday. I missed her dearly but my husband's surprise was quickly lifting my nostalgia, "Whichever ever you want, love." I heard Niklaus say from behind me only wanting to appease me. I couldn't think of a better way to spend an afternoon than picking new horse for me to love and care for.

We spent quite some time locked inside the stable house as I carefully chose a horse to my liking as Klaus had insisted.

I found a hair brush taking it in my hand before Klaus could think of stopping me and entered behind one to the gates to my new horse. He turned nervously his relief evident when he found me brushing the mane on a small latter.

He leaned forward against the wooden gate smirking his face telling me he had decided to take me horseback riding I stopped what I was doing jumping down to the hay ridden floor.

"Truly," I questioned hoping I hadn't read him wrong but he nodded making me thrilled with the idea that I would get to ride once again and show him some of my moves.

Klaus disappeared from sight along with my horse making me move to the edge of the other gate to see where he went coming back into view with a saddle in hand. I felt myself gleaming with anticipation clapping my hands together as I helped him with the gate letting him move inside next to me.

The small space growing even smaller as he set up the saddle on my horse," We will be sharing your horse today," he said noticing my face fall.

He quickly came to my side holding my face in his hands, "So it was wise of my lovely Queen to choose one that is strong enough to endure much." His words encourage the smile on my lips to form as the horse neighed behind us impatiently making Klaus laugh.

"Yes," I agreed nodding my head, "I wanted to make sure that it can carry your weight." I teased, giggling slightly while walking over to a white stallion.

His fingers reached for mine the tips grazing mine sending a shiver through me as his he stood beside me as I scratched my horse's ear. "Are you calling me fat?" Niklaus asked while placing his hand over his heart, his face feigning hurt.

I turned my head to look at him enjoying the lightness of our conversation even with all the things happening in our kingdom this moment.

It felt as if he was just an ordinary person with regular problems and I was just a girl without a care in the world even if such things didn't ever exist. "Of course not, your highness," I bowed my head, a mischievous look on my face.

My face heated as I remembered how his body looked and felt against my own his knowing eyes trained on the reactions of my face.

I glided lightly on my feet like a true lady walking passed Klaus the latter my foot moving it out of sight as my husband watched my face. "Which is why I choose this one," I told him, my hand petting the white stallion that I decided to name Violet.

I turned my back to him wishing I had my old red riding dress on as I brushed my hair back out of my eyes when the breeze pushed it forward.

I reached my hands to the saddle my left hand on the front and my right on the side as I slid my eyes to his with a half-moon smile, "Do you mind helping me?" I asked him innocently thinking of how I could easily get on the horse's back without any help from him but I just wanted to feel his strong hands raise me into the air.

I watched as he strode towards me taking shirt breaths as he lifted his arms, his hand touching my own then traveling south down to my elbows and passed my shoulder blades. His fingers tracing the lines of my inner corset over the fabric as his lips met the skin of my ear, "I'd think you'd have some experience with horseback riding." Klaus stated as he stood behind me with his hands gripping onto my small waist.

I suppressed a moan as he nipped at my ear pressing a kiss to the hallow of it soon after, "What makes you think that?" I stuttered in reply.

I shut my eyes as his thumbs rubbed circles into my back his hot breath tickling the curls at my neck. "You mean other than the fact that your people are known for their skills in horse racing." He informed me quizzically.

I was stumped caught in my little game of seduction except Klaus didn't seem to mind as much as I did considering how he kissed my neck before I felt him raising me up. I expertly swung my leg across the horse's back my hands reflexively going to the reins and saddle to support myself as I straddled it. I smiled looking down at him, "That doesn't mean I am experienced."

Klaus looked as if he was about to laugh at my need to continue this game but showed no sign of stopping me. He must have been too amused, "Suppose not", was the last thing he said before he got on the horse behind me.

I felt his hard chest press against my back when he reached for the reins in my hands his other hand wrapping around my front securing me to him as I fell against him letting his body take my weight.

* * *

><p>We were barely through the stable the wind whispering against my face when I heard them, the hoofs that did not belong to my own horse. But the horse of an officer of the castle his golden medallion straight across his chest displaying the Mikaelson crest in the front. His was different displaying that of a wolf meaning he was from her husband's personally chosen guard.<p>

I looked up at my husband my mood falling instantly at the look on his face, if that man was here something was terribly wrong at the castle.

The man stopped in front of us bowing his head as a sign of respect before he reached into his cape pocket. I felt Klaus tense behind me not liking the idea of his hand disappearing, I held my breath as his grip tightened.

"Marcel," Klaus hissed as the soldier took a rolled order from his sleeve handing it to her husband Klaus reached closer taking it from him.

It appeared to be sealed by the monarch in charge, Elijah the seconds ticked by making me anxious as I thought about what was inside, "Thank you," he said dismissing the man, the soldier smiled at me and I nodded before he turned his horse around and left us.

"I'm sorry Caroline," he started to say but I placed my hand over his arm shaking my head, "Don't be, it's who we are," I soothed him with a small smile. He kissed my forehead before he slid down the side without me walking ahead he turned his head and said, "I trust you know what to do," winking at me. I blushed nodding my head as I turned my own horse to trot back into the stables thinking hopefully we might ride another day.

As I worked in silence removing the saddle and combing through most of the knots on my horses hair when I heard unfamiliar shifting of feet moving closer, I looked around searching for any kind of weapon.

My eyes spotting a hoe stuck inside a pile of hay I ran over to it plucking it from the dry grass before I aimed it high into the air. "My queen," the man named Marcel addressed me.

"You gave me a fright," I said taking a breath my weapon still in the air his hands came up to his sides as if to say he surrendered to me, "I should hit you anyway to teach you a lesson." I sighed putting down the farming tool. He smiled bowing in front of me, "Klaus asked me to escort you inside. I'm sure he has no idea you can handle yourself." He added lightly.

"He's quick, he either already knows it," I say taking his arm smiling at Marcel, "Or he is about to," I informed him making him grin.

He shook his head at me as we entered my temporary home finding Klaus in front of us apparently about to storm out the weight of the world seemed to rest on his shoulders as he looked straight at me.

His eyes traveled south to my arm in Marcel's, hastily I pulled my arm away standing on my own his soldier disappearing behind us back outside.

We said nothing the only sounds were the beating of our hearts as we stood alone in the house now hearing Marcel ride away from us. "I have word," Klaus said his voice strained, "I am needed."

I rushed to him my hands taking his shoulders, "We'll get our things now then," I said feeling his hands come to my waist, "Pack for the castle." I added helpfully moving to walk passed him my mind already making a list of things to pack. He held me in place concerned I looked back up at him, "What is it?" I said thinking the worst. "Is the castle," I said thinking it might have been taken over.

He stopped me with a shake of his head, "Nothing like that Caroline," he said worrying me as he differed using a pet name for my given name. "I'm needed on the field with my men." His eyes were as determined as I'd ever seen them.

I understood him because I felt the same way and I myself felt just as determined to help end this war sooner for the safety of all involved.

"Well that isn't a problem," I said simply refusing to let my nerves get the best of me in a situation like this especially when we were not even with the men just yet.

"I'll pack lightly," I insisted kissing him chastely once more trying to escape from his grasp. Still he held me his hands wrapping around me in comfort making me more anxious because he was the one in need of it.

Klaus took a hard breath into my hair, "You will not be coming with me," he muttered almost as if he knew what I would do next. I withdrew from his grasp at his announcement, "I am your queen were you not reciting that to me not hours ago?" the lines in his face deepened as his eyebrows sunk lower giving him a menacing sort of look.

I held my ground holding my shoulders back, "These are my people too. They are dying and they need our support," I reminded him lifting my chin to him, "Our joint support."

I planted my feet holding my ground as he ran a frazzled hand through his hair turning on his side pacing as I watched him struggle with his thoughts.

His silence wounded me even as he spoke I felt myself sinking, "It is not safe out there for me let alone you," he murmured spitefully burning the blood inside of me. "Why," I questioned, "Because I'm a woman?" I cried losing my ladylike demeanor if I ever had one around him. I shoved him feeling miserable a dismayed look on my face of that I was certain as he watched waiting to respond.

His answer came quickly, "Yes but not only that," he raised a hand placing emphasis on his next words, "Not only a woman but my woman!" he almost shouted as he moved to stand in front of me once more. "And the queen of Mercia the only one who can lead the kingdom I something where to happen," I felt as if he had just slapped me, the thought that he might not be my side causing a pain to strike my chest.

I felt the heat rising in my cheeks out of rage knowing if I got too angry I would burst into rage filled tears. "What am I worth as a queen not by her king's side?" I exclaimed my voice shook out of rage my mind sifting through my options, "Your brother will continue to rule and I will be a showpiece." I wanted to scoff at the image as I moved closer to him feeling the warmth of his skin radiating around me.

My lips quivered as his eyes locked on mine, "I belong with you at your side," I whispered feeling helpless as his fingers brushed my cheeks wiping the wetness away.

He sighed, his face once more becoming gentle as he observed me, "Yes, you do." I sighed in relief hugging him back as I tried to slow my heart rate resting my head on his shoulder.

"Good, you see reason." I said taking a whiff of his aftershave finding comfort in it as I shut my eyes feeling him rock me back and forth as he shifted lightly on his feet.

I felt his breath in my hair his fingers rubbing my scalp soothingly. "Yes I do but I'm not telling you to go back to Mercia because of reason Caroline." Klaus said alerting me once more.

I looked up at him he barely had a chance to move his head before my own hit his as I met his worried expression, "What does that mean," I asked quizzically scared of what he might reply.

He struggled with his words as if they were floating in the air and he couldn't quite catch them, "It means …." He looked frustrated, his eyes imploring me as if I was supposed to know without him ever uttering a word.

Klaus bit his lower lip as I contemplated his answer my eyes burning a hole through his skull as he parted his lips refusing to move until he spoke again, "I have to pack." He said finally I frowned as did he both of us knowing that was not what he was meant to say. I felt my eyes brim with new tears to shed as he kissed me with purpose his tongue parting my lips, his kiss was demanding and pleading, making my lungs burn in need of air.

He pulled away just as I felt myself turn to clay barely managing to catch myself on the wall as he began his way to the stairs climbing the first three as I watched.

"Niklaus," I called after him wiping my eyes as I followed after him this discussion far from over. "If you go, what will become of me if you don't come back?" I exclaimed exasperated with the man before me.

He stopped mid-step his back had never left me feeling so cold and then his words rang in my ears, "You will live," he said but I barely hear him.

I moved closer my feet padding quietly on the floor as I came closer to him, "And maybe one day you'll forget I ever brought you to this point." He sounded broken, lost this much I knew I could not handle, where was the man with the smirk and retaliating quip?

I placed my hand on the wall as I took the first step on the stairs leading to our bedroom, "I don't want to forget," I mumbled my voice not strong enough after his hurtful words, "I want to be with you…beside you." I looked down at the carpet, taking a moment to review the detail in an effort to keep from crying once more.

Klaus turned his with a side look at me he murmured, "To what end, Caroline," I reached out my hand tugging on his sleeve for him to turn.

"Ours," I told him unable to admit how I felt because it was as unclear to me today as it was the day I meant him. No that was a fiction, the day I met him I knew I loathed him but today I didn't know what I felt.

He looked at me pain evident in the look of his eyes as he searched my own, "That wasn't what I meant," he stepped down coming closer, "You don't understand," he declared to me, "You don't see," he cupped my face with such a look on his that I felt my thoughts scatter. "Some people may find you disposable, be that my brother or your father." Klaus remarked disgustedly.

With a slight shake of his head he continued, "But the problem reason is not working right now is because you have become irreplaceable to me."

The things I felt in my heart came rushing to my throat lodged there as he spoke winding me, shutting me down and completing me. "What is it that you think of me?" he asked I felt myself wanting to have an answer for him.

I felt the sadness he felt as he looked at me, "Feel for me?" He asked a downcast look forming with my growing silence annoying even myself as I remained silent.

I was at a loss for words living only by what he gave me and I couldn't breathe. "Do you love me?" He asked finally as I felt nearly faint his words taking me by surprise even though I knew somewhere in the back of my mind it was coming.

"I…" I couldn't respond I felt my mind wipe itself clean of any thought process as I licked my lips nervously, "Nik I," the words struggled off of my lips but I didn't know.

How could a girl like me know that when I had never felt it from anyone but my mother? That was a familial love and certainly not what he made me feel. I blinked in realization having his answer.

"Nevermind," he uttered as he waved a hand I was too late I thought as he began turning to walk away my insides screamed to have him closer for two more seconds.

I followed him moving too quickly bumping into his back as I tried to lift the heavy skirt of my dress up to go faster. "Wait," I cried as we both tumbled falling onto the stairs his arms instinctively wrapping around me.

I held on to him as he tried to sit us both up struggling with my skirt as well as it was stuck to his boot I slapped his hand away. His head shot up his face meeting mine with an odd look, "Look at me," I said softly my hand that had just hit him raising his face to mine. "You've asked me how I felt and not given me a sufficient amount of time to reply before you walked away."

Klaus looked at me stopping all other movements as we sat on the stairs myself just one above him, "I feel joy, utter elation when you call me your Queen," I smiled, "I feel outrage and anxiety over not having you near soon enough," I stroked the side of his face as I spoke, "I feel a mix of mystical things when you take yourself inside of me," I blushed but I made him smile.

"I love when you say my name and it sounds different on your tongue, like a song that hasn't yet been written." I took a small encouraging breath, "I love when you look at me and nothing else exists. When we dance or you eye every man who even dares look in my general direction." I scooted closer to him, "'I feel protected and safe and I know that you're in love with me."

His eyes widened at my accusation knowing that I spoke the truth Klaus stayed silent and I could tell that he was not ready for that discussion yet.

"I don't want to leave your side," I urged sitting closer to him until I was practically on him. "My king, it is my duty to always support you and be by your side." I told him with tears sliding down my cheeks.

He reached forward to carefully wipe the tears away while his eyes studied me, "Support my decision," he tried again holding my face in his hands to keep me from shaking it. "Stand by me while I leave and fight for my kingdom," he said and I could feel how much it pained him to go, "Our kingdom and fight to come back to you." I sobbed as he moved his hands from my face wrapping them around my waist to bring me on to his lap.

I rested my head on his chest crying quietly as he whispered above me, "You have to stay strong my Love, for the people of Mercia and for me." His hand cupped my cheek gently pulling my face closer to his wanting to make me feel better by trapping me in a head whirling kiss that described exactly how he felt for me.

* * *

><p>Niklaus and I took the evening to pack our belongings before sitting through a solemn dinner before we headed back to Mercia the next day. He surprised me taking me in his arms as we came to our room on the final night of our stay here his lips moving over my own. He kissed me with such intensity as he pushed us through the doorway making love to me one more time.<p>

In the carriage as he spoke of his future plans, not only was he making sure I returned home safely but he also would demand my immediate coronation.

I was stunned at his reasons, he did not want his brother or anyone to attempt to harm me with the power they had. I was surprised that he trusted me that much I nodded loving his gesture though I was not afraid of his brother.

While Elijah seemed like quite the noble man but his home country was at war with the country of the woman he loved and that might blind his fair judgment. I was afraid of what Niklaus' father would try to do to stop this and of what his mother might say not to me but to Klaus.

Since I had become relevant seemed to hate the fact that they are no longer pertinent in the monarchy I already knew to try my best to avoid them before Klaus warned me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by his worried voice, "Are you alright, Love?" he asked. I was about to answer no but then remembered what he told me the day before, "You have to stay strong my Love, for the people of Mercia, for me" I looked at him with a timid smile, "I am fine." I lied kissing his lips. I have to be strong for him and Mercia I thought.

I took his hand in mine and squeezed it tightly as I began resting my head on his broad shoulder. We have been enclosed in this carriage for hours. The only thing we ate was the plate of fruits sitting in front of us. Niklaus was determined to get to Mercia which wouldn't be difficult at this point considering how fast the horses were going.

Klaus held me his hand on my waist out of security not possession as he cradled me to his chest rocking me softly my heart heavier with each mile we grew closer. "Promise you will return to me…" I whispered against his neck, my eyes glistening with tears.

"Nothing will prevent me from returning to my queen." He responded back strongly then kissed me on my forehead gently. I felt a tear drop slide down my face soaking into his shirt his hand coming up to wipe the other away. "You're already stronger than me by staying here."

* * *

><p>"Madam, is your Majesty willing to take the Oath?" The Archbishop asked me, we were in the biggest church in Mercia. It was filled with nobles from all over Mercia and of course the King's family. Niklaus sat at his throne, his face was emotionless but I couldn't say the same thing about his eyes. I could see right through him at this point.<p>

I took his cue answering, "I am willing." I responded, my voice strong with no trace of fear or uncertainty I had a look of determination on my face. Nothing could stop me from serving my people.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the peoples of Mercia according to its respective laws and customs?" I nodded fiercely, "I solemnly promise so to do."

I saw my kings lips twitch out of the corner of my eye, "Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?" I looked from the man to my husband as I responded, "I will" answering the last question as Klaus grinned.

It was now time for Niklaus to replace my headpiece with a pearl beaded crown that had been fashioned solely for me.

I watched as he slowly got up from his throne and made his way over to me I bowed down to him, allowing him to remove my tiara and waited as he took the crown from Elijah and placed it on my head.

"I pronounce you to your new queen. Queen Caroline the first!" The Archbishop announced and I heard many clapping and cheering. Nik offered me his hand and I stood up straight gazing into his eyes with a small, proud smile on my lips.

"You were always my queen." He whispered low enough that only I could hear. I was tempted to jump into his arms and hug him but it wasn't very appropriate at the moment. "But now officially you are theirs too."

We intertwined our fingers and stood side by side as we descended from the steps. I gave a small smile to the people of Mercia even though the thought of Niklaus leaving was still eating at me.

On our way out of the church I didn't miss the evil way his family eyed me but I paid no mind to them thinking I will make myself and this nation stronger without them. That I would soon make my husband the proudest man in the world though he said he already was the happiest man in the world.

Nik and I returned to our wedding night bedroom after a small celebration for my coronation with only the family and a few particulars of the Mikaelson clan's a part of traditions. Immediately after I heard the door shut, I was in Klaus arms. He held me tightly, kissing my head and face while soothingly running his hand up and down my back and whispering loving words in my ear.

"Remember your promise." I begged my face wet with tears for never in a million tears did I think that I'd be crying like this for Niklaus.

"I will, don't cry." He stated his voice cracking a bit as he himself fought to believe it. "I will send you a letter every chance I get because you will be the only thing on my mind." He held me tighter in his grasp but I didn't mind.

I clutched onto his shirt as I looked up into his eyes, "No, focus on the war. I don't want you to get hurt or killed because you're distracted." I commanded him knowing how foolish the notion was because being here I would only think of him. I began pulling away from Klaus' embrace to memorize his handsome face. I wanted to remember it exactly the way it is until he returned to me.

"I won't let myself get killed or hurt." He responded quietly his eyes telling me he believed his words, "No need to worry about me," he sighed, "Worry about being the new queen. There will be people who will attempt to ruin you, but my family will protect you. Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Finn and Henrik, they will all be at your side." He whispered against my lips.

"I'll be careful as long as you do the same." I said and my king smiled nodding in agreement as he took my lips with his own. It started off as a slow and loving kiss had turned into a lustful and frantic one our teeth clashing as we continued.

The next thing I knew Niklaus was backing me up to the bed then slowly lowering me on it and making passionate love to me time after time until I was completely exhausted.

It felt like goodbye I thought as my eyes shut turning to darkness tired from the stress of our situation what I really didn't expect was to wake up alone.

I turned on my side searching for him to find only a white sheet of paper lying beside me I opened the piece of paper to see a sketch of me sleeping. It was absolutely beautiful and I was positive I didn't look that beautiful. At the bottom of the drawing was a small note that read "My heart will always be yours." And I knew he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. 4everKlaroline gave me the horseback riding idea. REVIEW or we will be discouraged to continue writing. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry it took long but we finally did it, hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline POV<strong>

I found myself once more in my place by the large window of my terribly empty bedroom studying the extraordinarily gorgeous plants and trees surrounding the palace. I sighed as I tried my best to keep my thoughts from wondering to him but it never worked before so why would it now.

"I hope you're alright, my king..." I whispered fogging up the glass with my breath wishing I would see him riding in.

I waited a moment longer my eyes searching the ground below and found him nowhere, "You have nothing to worry about." I jumped surprised searching around the room frantically to find the source of the voice.

I found myself staring at Rebekah standing at the doorway with a concerned look on her face. "Niklaus isn't the type that to lose a battle," she smiled warmly, "So have faith in him."

"I know that your brother does not lose but I do." I said finding no solace in her words, "I constantly lose important people in my life." I told her admitting my true thoughts doing my best to keep my face passive from emotions.

"I don't want to add his name on the list just for loving me." A dry sob escaped my throat then I could not help it.

"Caroline," Rebekah moved towards me, "My brother is many things, cynical, paranoid, arrogant and righteous. You and I both know that he is not weak." She said taking my cold trembling hands.

"Since he has met you there has been a change in him," I looked up at Rebekah and studied her carefully. "He loves you enough to make sure that he returns to you."

Rebekah looked as if her own words brought her comfort as well and I remembered Klaus' words to me once about his special bond with his only sister. "You need to worry about him just enough that is healthy as much as you need to worry about keeping this kingdom in order." She warned me with a gentle nod.

"If you do not rule your kingdom like the strong queen I know you can be," I smiled then and she smiled back, "We will be overruled by the self-entitled asshats on the council."

Her hand went to her mouth then but not in shame with laughter instead. "They are searching for a weakness do not give them one, do not let them take advantage of any chance they get to take over."

I nodded resolutely my faith in myself growing with Rebekah's reminder that I had full authority that I was Queen and no one would dictate to me, "Thank you, Bekah," I allowed my eyes to drift shut as I took a deep breath, "You think he would be proud of what I'm doing here?" I asked her hoping she would have the answer knowing him netter than me.

She smiled her eyebrows meeting her eyes lit with excitement, "Stop brooding for god's sake woman." She said teasingly, "He would be incredibly proud of all the things you've done here as are the people of this kingdom. Now get yourself dressed. Henrik has a polo match today, and was begging me to ask you to come. "Rebekah groaned, finally losing the little patience she had.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the window to my closet we looked for a proper and regal dress to wear to the festivities.

After much deliberation Rebekah immediately had me put the one we both liked on it was a cute dark blue dress that touched the floor. After dressing I sat in my chair while a servant did my hair then placed my crown on I touched it filled with nostalgia from the last day my eyes set upon my husband..

My thoughts cut short as I heard him, "Caroline!" I heard a young man's voice yell my name. I immediately turned my head to the source of the voice but before I could process everything, Henrik was running to me with open arms.

I felt a grin form on my face as I returned his friendly hug and smiled brightly at him. I truly needed a hug, it made me feel much better to have my new family beside me.

"Hi there Henrik!" I waved at him as we broke apart still smiling Henrik was the nicest kid I've ever met and had never been rude to me since my arrival.

"How are you, my dear?" I cupped the boy's cheek and stared softly into his eyes happy that at least he genuinely liked me unlike one of his older brother's.

I couldn't help it he reminded me so much of Niklaus I enjoyed hearing his stories about his older brother.

I had been so lost after Niklaus' departure I had forgotten I was not the only one who had lost him for a time. I was certain that he and Henrik were very close I am certain that while Henrik was used to his brother going away to fight he was just as scared as I was that Klaus wouldn't return. I think we had a sort of kinship because that, sharing stories and time over the one we love.

"I am as good as I can be," he replied honestly with a tilt of his head, "Nik would not want me to brood around." He said to me.

"Fortunately the weather has been kind and allowed us this one day to escape and enjoy the outside." While I was certain he was no more than five years younger than me I had never met a child almost a man as wise as himself.

"That is very true," I remarked with a pat on his shoulder, "Maybe we could trade pointers one day and I might just join your polo team." I teased and playfully winked at him.

I knew it was a ridiculous idea no matter how good I was on a horse or strategy for that matter. From what I knew polo was at first a training game for cavalry units, usually the king's guard or other elite troops.

It was a miniature battle really and while I did have a competitive streak I preferred not to be made a full of in front of the crowd until I knew just how to play. Maybe Klaus could show me once he was back I thought as Henrik got his laughter under control the idea of me playing on his team seeming a bit much for him. Well I would show him soon enough.

"Alright, Caroline." He said humoring me and I smiled knowing that when someone said I couldn't do something I generally proved them wrong. I enjoy it.

"Go on and get ready," I told him admonishingly even as I grinned, "I will be watching your match and be careful." I gave him one last hug before he ran away to his team.

I heard his padding feet retreat after he left I allowed myself a moment of silence and I closed my eyes for a second letting out a loud sigh.

Rebekah decided to ditch me after pushing me to attend the polo match I should have known something was up but I would obligate her to come soon enough. I was certain I would not regret making the choice to attend I knew I would hate missing such an important game for Henrik.

I turned on my back walking away from the castle to the stands where I should shortly be seated before the game could begin with guards guiding me and following closely.

"Your highness," A man's deep voice came from behind me I paused turning only my head to see who it might be. I looked up to find Lord Lockwood coming standing in front of me.

I barely managed to stifle a scoff knowing it wasn't exactly ladylike even though Lord Lockwood is one of the men on the council that simply hates my guts and the fact that I became queen.

I smiled in greeting leaving him behind I began into the sunlight and waved at the people who had been invited kissing Ester's cold cheek and shaking Mikael's firm hand before I sat with Niklaus' older brother Elijah.

**Klaus POV**

Days passed as I travelled here and there from the end to the beginning of the field where my men fought to protect their territory. To help keep the invading army far away from the villages that lay close by. I had received word that during my absence Tatia had returned home something I did not lament if only she had gone home sooner and this whole ordeal might have been avoided.

I watched from my place on my horse in the center of the field as my army moved around on the ground like ants the silence around us was fleeting I knew it as did they I could feel it too.

They were nervous it was something of human nature that could not be removed in training no matter how hard they tried, to be honest he felt it as well.

He never had before but now he had something to lose, someone, his Queen, his Caroline he needed to go home, he needed to see her. To know she was real, the only real reminder of the golden angel that had quickly captured his heart and banded them was the small metal band he had on his finger. He licked his lips anxiously hearing hooves in the distance the oppose side was close.

They were practically already there and my men were ready I could feel it in the air buzzing around us they all knew what was at stake, it wasn't my good name it was their homes, wives, sisters, children that needed to be shielded from the army coming towards us.

As the opposing members of this battle appeared I looked at them speaking only to my men, "Today we fight, not for dignity or honor. Not for me but for the safety of people of Mercia!"

**Caroline POV**

I clapped silently along with the crowd that surrounded her of high-born individuals that absolutely bored me, my only true company being Amara and Rebekah. I looked to my right spotting Kol in his jester's outfit making the small children laugh with a pair of puppets he had.

"He could fit right in if it wasn't for the height difference," I heard Rebekah murmur to her friend before they giggled silently.

I then turned to Elijah on my left where he sat looking none too pleased with either me or the festivities even as his younger brother and his team was in the lead.

"Smile or people will think there is trouble," I told him in a low voice nudging him only to have him turn his look on me. He removed my hand from his arm looking down at it with annoyance.

"But there is something wrong, You are a woman in control of the council and the idea that the fate of my brother and this country rest on your shoulder's has not given me rest in days," he said just as quietly as me with a pleased smile on his face as he waved to the small crowd below as his brother won another point for his team.

"Well somebody's rude," I told him turning to face him not caring what anyone thought though I knew Rebekah was listening since she no longer laughed with Amara.

"It must be very difficult for you to love someone who doesn't love you and is on the opposing side of this war." I hissed enjoying the look of shock on his face before he hid it.

"I'd like to know what people thought about that but I unlike you respect that everyone makes mistakes. You and Niklaus made one with her and look where it has gotten us. My husband is at war over a frivolous affair with a spoilt brat you seem to have given your heart to even as you sit here of able mind."

"I will not have you," he tried to interject but I laughed.

"I don't care what you would have me do or not do, I am Queen. You and your brother have gotten this country into trouble because you couldn't keep your trousers up against a woman. I sit here as a woman by birth and have more right than you to rule this country solely by being his bride and I'm sure it burns you but you had your chance and you neglected the opportunity."

I stopped a second to take a breath before I continued, "If you're worried the same would happen with Niklaus and I you should know now, I'm not interested in you." I finished turning my attention back to the playing field.

"Bravo," I heard Rebekah say laughter filling her voice as I felt Elijah leave my side and Kol take his place amusement dancing over his features and I knew he had heard me. I blushed but I was no longer ashamed in fact I felt glad he had gone and left me with only the fun and good members of the family. I was even gladder when Henrik won and dedicated his match to his brother for teaching him strategy.

**Klaus POV**

"My lord, maybe the war began too soon." I looked down from my horse and saw a group of men from my army looking up at me. "The others have hundreds and thousands of men."

I eyed them wearily I knew they were exhausted from a long day at battle and while the nights were tense among my men I figured we would all find a way to preserver.

The group of men grew to ten their eyes and minds hungry for the words only I could give, "We barely have half of that, many of our soldiers are at Mercia. I fear what will come of us."

I watched as the other men let on whispers and nodding their heads in agreement. I could not have this so early in the battle my men would need to be strong of mind and will.

"Is that how you feel?" I asked, I jumped off my horse and walked towards the men. "Weak and scared." I taunted giving the men that doubted themselves a hard look.

The men stood silent not saying a word. "Would you like to go home?" some nodded others waited to see what else I had to say, "Would you like to go and hide while they pillage your homes?"

"Would you like to run away," I asked them, "You are needed here but if your fear is bigger than your bravery than your sheer will to survive then go," I said firmly.

Some men bowled their heads in shame while others stepped up and nodded. "I've fought against armies with more soldiers, but remember you are fighting for a reason, for the people we love for our kingdom to be safe and free of the Petrova's greed."

I stood before them as an equal not as their king hoping they would see, "We're going to fight, we'll win too because it is the only way. This is not our last battle we are going to keep fighting." My voice grew stronger almost like a chant. "We all took the same oath and promised to keep Mercia and its people safe and that is what we will do."

I took a breath hearing the men gather all around me my confidence in them growing and their respect for me as well, "We will not abandon our loved ones and let them die simply because we fear death.

This is our home, and no-one will take it away from us if we stand strong and fight alongside each other." I yelled.

Men after men lined up in front of me hitting their swords against their shields, the sight caused a proud smirk to appear on my lips as I finished what I had to say. "We will fight for those who need us. And if I have not yet said it I will say it now, I am truthfully sorry for the pain and the deaths that I have with my lechery caused each of you and our families at home." The men nodded and it was not mentioned again.

They all moved around me roaring loud enough to send shivers down our spines as I looked around my eyes fell on my favorite solider, Enzo. He has so much passion for fighting and keeping those he cared about safe.

Enzo nodded and took a step forward. He raised his sword in the air and let out a cheer. "Together we will fight." Other men took a step forward and raised their swords.

Enzo smiled as the men began to chant his words with vigor and stepped on a boulder so he could be seen his speech unfinished. "With power, strength, and loyalty, we will defeat our enemy."

I smiled proudly and patted Enzo's back while his men cheer glad to have them on my side once more. They were finally ready, and so was I because before night fall we will be at war.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: klaroline-lovegames helped a bit with the begining. Gooddame did very well, and I am sorry it's shorter than usual but, I'll try to start working on the next chapter right away. Review! (:<strong>


End file.
